Why did i fall for your charms?
by KazzahBlanca
Summary: You know what I lack in? Self confidence that's what...and there's no way any amount of, Hogwarts Heartthrob, James Potters charm can change that...unless of course...I let it...LEJP fic, please read, it's a good one I promise!
1. When one arrives at ones destination

**I own no one, if i did own anyone i would be a millionare...there fore i do not own anyone.**

**W8 i do own sum1...i own all of Lily's friends except Alice...but u can nick them if u want... **

**-----Why did i fall for your charm?-----  
**

"Potter" I said dryly as the arrogant jerk waltzed past, girls hanging on either arm like accessories.

"Now Evans, is that really any way to talk to a fellow class mate?"

"I dunno Potter, I was hoping you could answer, seeing as you're so bloody omniscient and know every bloody thing in the whole bloody universe" I said with a roll of the eyes. He looked slightly baffled before firing back with:

"That was really cute and all Evans, but the reason I can't answer is because I couldn't really understand a word of anything you just said" The bunch of girls clinging on to his arms, for dear life, burst into a fit of uncontrollable giggles. I rolled my eyes again, what he said wasn't even remotely quick witted or smart, not even funny in any way.

"Pets of yours?" I asked gesturing towards them. They stopped laughing and glared hard at me.

"Wow Evans, you have a great wit_ and_ a great pair of legs" He smirked looking me up and down. "I would let you also be one of the many girls hanging off these toned and muscular arms but sadly there's a 5 year waiting list"

"Thanks for the thought Potter, but I would rather be Dumbledore's personal arse wiper" I said glaring at him. He looked back at me, a slight hint of amusement etched on his physically attractive features. Wait did I say attractive? I mean Detractive (And yes it is a word…just look it up)

"Yes well…good luck with that" He said and shuffled off under the weight of 6 girls.

I rolled my eyes again and boarded the train for my sixth year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. I blew a kiss to my dad and waved goodbye to my mum, I promised to right to her soon, though of course I would 'forget' until well into my third week at school.

I trudged along the corridor then stopped outside a compartment filled with about five 15 year old girls. O I got that wrong didn't I? Daisy was already 16, lucky bitch. Ok then four 15 year old girls and one 16 year old girl.

These were my best friends of all time.

First there was Hannah, our brainy friend. She was in Ravenclaw but we had stayed loyal friends since we spent our first ride on the Hogwarts express together. She had Raven black hair and large dark eyes.

Then there was Alice, possibly my bestest friend of all time. She had bright blonde hair that fell just bellow her shoulders, an award winning smile, perfect white teeth and bright blue eyes that shone even when she threw a tantrum, one of her favourite past times. Alice was the envy of all our friends; she could get almost any boy she wanted to get her hands on, though she only had eyes for one. Frank Longbottom had been her crush ever since he fished her out from the lake after a very fishy incident indeed, courtesy of none other than the Marauders, scum of Hogwarts.

Next there was Jenny, she was the most down to earth girl I had ever met, she was in Hufflepuff and loved Herbology with a passion, she found it the most interesting thing in the history of, well, interesting things. With her curly brown hair and big brown puppy dog heart melting eyes she got quite a few admirers for herself but she never really had much interest in boys, not after her fiasco with Remus Lupin back in their third year.

Ah Daisy, she was a feisty girl, I supposed that's why we got on so well, we both had awful tempers, hers worse than mine, for the record. She had very short and messy hair which I noticed she had died blue, she was whacky, dying her hair different colours, me and the girls reckoned that she changed her hair colour according to her mood, we still aren't quite sure if that's true yet though. I noticed she had also got herself a nose stud, she must have moaned for hours on end to get her mum to let her do that, thumbs up to her.

And last but not at all the least there was Sandy, she had, as her name suggested, long sandy coloured hair, it was wavy, but she usually just tied it up in a messy ponytail to keep it out of her eyes. She liked to think up new things, invent things, and come up with great plans to get back at the foul mouthed, scumbag, rodents that were the Marauders. I can tell you that we_ did_ often give them a run for their money.

I knew this year would be big though, we would finally get them back once and for all, make them sooo scared they'll be begging for mercy, and then for once James Potter may _finally_ stop hassling me to go on a stupid date with him.

"Hi Lils" Alice said jumping up to give me a hug.

"Hi guys" I smiled, trying hard to store my trunk in an over head compartment above Daisy's seat. "Nice hair by the way Dream it suits you, and the new stud"

Like all good friends we had nicknames…some more inventive than others. For instance, mine was Lils. Very unoriginal but I didn't mind…much.

I called Daisy Dream because she never really listened; she was always off in another land. Just like she was now.

"Hey Daisy" Hannah said shaking her shoulders, "Lils is here"

"Oh, huh, hiya Lily" She smiled, looking content with the world for the moment.

"You're back with us then?" I laughed sitting down beside Jenny.

"So Lily what did_ you_ do over the summer?" Alice asked.

"You know the usual" I said shrugging, staring out of the window "I stole all of Petunias make up and charmed it to draw all over her face when she slept" I smiled remembering her face when she woke up, and the screaming from her and my mother that followed. She thought something was eating her daughters face.

"Oh Lils you _are _evil" Sandy said, chuckling lightly to herself.

"I know, I do try" I grinned.

"You're also stupid Lily; you_ know_ we aren't supposed to use magic outside of school until we come of age" Hannah said frowning.

"Oh well, it was only a simple spell, it's not like they're going to know anyway" I said shooing the situation off like a stray dog.

"Lily you make me laugh" Jenny said smiling.

"I know, I do try" I said again, smiling a horrendously sweet smile. They looked at me and while Daisy and Hannah just looked as though they wanted to slap that look right off my face, the others burst out into laughter.

"You look like a constipated donkey!" Alice laughed pointing at me. I didn't think I looked _that_ bad. I scowled and folded my arms, pouting my famous Lily Evans pout.

"Oh Lily, don't be sour" Sandy said controlling her laughter.

"Don't be mean then" I said sounding resigned.

"Aw ok, we'll be nice from now on, won't we girls?" Jenny said looking at them.

"No!" They said in unison, soon they were holding onto each other as they shook terribly from their hysterical laughter.

People's sense of humour was really bad in this age.

I was just in the middle of a very good strop when our door slid open and standing in the doorway was the Marauders in all their 50p's worth of glory.

"Hi girls" Sirius said flashing us his trademark smile.

I mentally gagged at his attempt to woo any of us. He was a whore, a man whore. He would take anyone or anything he could get his grubby little hands on. With his infectious smirk and gorgeous hair he expected every female, and some males, to go weak in the knees. Lucky for me and my friends, we were immune to it.

"Hiya Sparky, where's dumb and dumber?" Sandy asked giving him a pointed stare.

"What about dumberest?"

"Oh you take that title" Alice laughed.

"What about Peter?"

"He's dumb"

"And Remus?"

"Remus is a decent guy, I sympathise that he has to hang out with_ you_ freaks, he doesn't need to be titled"

"Oh and I do?"

"Pretty much, yeah"

"Oh you girls do play hard to get don't you?" He asked winking at us.

"It depends, we do with pond scum like you" I shot at him, smirking also.

"Oh feisty as always Evans, no wonder Prongs likes you"

"I wish he would like some one else" I mumbled, resting my chin on my hand and my elbow on my knee.

"Speak of the devil" Hannah said. James Potter, prankster prince, and all around inferior dirt pile nudged Sirius out of the way so he could also see into our compartment.

"This isn't a freak show you know" Hannah said glaring slightly at the two 15 yr old boys leaning against the door frame.

"Well at least it wasn't until Potter showed up" Sandy said causing us girls and even Sirius to chuckle.

"I know you want me Rogers, you can't hide it" He said winking at her whilst forming a lopsided grin on his face, "sadly though, my heart already belongs to Evans"

Daisy who had been staring out of the window until now spoke up.

"Potter your mouth has more rubbish in it than a compost heap, although a compost heap sure does _smell_ better"

I laughed so hard at this tears started forming in the corners of my eyes. Of course James didn't actually have bad breath, but it was nice to make him think he did, knowing his inflated ego it would keep him awake at night just thinking about it.

"Padfoot, Prongs" I heard Remus call. Remus _was_ a good guy and he was actually quite a good friend of mine, but that didn't stop him being a piece of Marauder filth. If I didn't hate James Potter and Sirius Black as much as I did I may have actually felt sorry every time me and my friends smushed him. But I couldn't tell him who to be friends with; I mean…who does that?

"Yes Moony?" Sirius asked not taking his eyes off us.

"Peter's gone walk about again" He said chuckling, he slotted himself in between James and Sirius in the compartment door. It was a good thing he was skinny else he would have popped out of there like a cork.

"Hi guys" He said giving us a small smile and wave.

"Hi" we all chorused, apart from Jenny of course.

Jenny and Remus had been the best of friends in our first and second year, Remus was a strong and loyal Marauder but as I've said, there was worse and Remus would spend a lot of time with Jenny as well. Then in our third year they had finally come to their senses and told each other how they _really_ felt. They never took theirs eyes off each other, and when I was with either of them they wouldn't stop talking about the other. They grew so close Remus couldn't take it anymore, I had found out Remus was a werewolf a little into our third year and we spent a lot of our time together discussing things to do with it and such. He just couldn't accept the fact that someone, a_ pretty_ someone, could ever love a monster, so he broke things off. Despite the many times I told him beauty was only skin deep, and that Jenny was a nice, loving and unsuperficial (and yes that is also a word…look it up!) person who would want to be with him anyway.

So back to the scene unfolding before my eyes.

"You know Padfoot, I don't think we're wanted much here" James said holding his head high and protruding his chest.

"You know Prongs, I think you might be right" Sirius said, following suit.

"And you know what guys…I think you're right too" I said smiling sweetly again, though a little less horrendously this time.

"Well fine then" Sirius said strutting off down the corridor with James behind him, leaving a grinning Remus standing in the doorway.

"Well then I better go too" He said saluting us and scurrying off after them.

"It's so sad when the good ones go bad" Hannah said shaking her head.

"Hey you rhymed" Alice smiled.

"Oh yeah, I guess I did" said Hannah also smiling, looking quite pleased with herself.

I also shook my head, and rolled my eyes, though I still had a mischievous smile plastered on my face.

-------------------------------------------------------------

When we arrived at Hogwarts me and my friends made our way to an empty carriage, we hopped in and were away before I could click my fingers…although I never actually _tried_ to click my fingers so it doesn't really work. Anyway we were soon at the edge of the lake and boarding the little boats that we so loved to mess around in.

Alice was pretty scared of water after her close encounter with the giant squid back when Peter had a crush on her. The Marauders thought taunting her and picking on her would 'make her like him' they thought wrong.

I held her hand as she stepped into the boat, eyes shut firmly.

"Hi Alice" Frank, her crush, said from the boat next to us. He had blonde hair shoulder length and slightly curly, he had lovely brown eyes as well, he was a Hufflepuff.

Alice' eyes shot open and she smiled totally forgetting that half of her body was already in the little boat moving further and further away from the edge of the dock.

"Hi Frank" She said all seductively. He smiled at her, eyes sparkling; suddenly a look of horror arose on his face. HE called out to her.

"Alice watch out for the-" But he was too late, she lost her balance and was about to hit the waters surface when a pair of arms wrapped tight around her waist.

"Watch it Powder puff else you'll end up seriously wet, and you _know_ I want to be the reason for that" Sirius winked at her. I wasn't sure if he meant it in a rude way but I sure looked at it like that. I grabbed her arm and dragged her away to another boat.

"Oh Lily did you see him? He looks even _better_ this year and I had to look like a fool in front of him" She whined, throwing a tantrum. I looked at her, sometimes I just wanted to snatch those bright blue eyes right from her skull and replace them with my ugly almond shaped green ones. They were so plain, so boring.

I was so consumed in my own thoughts that I hadn't noticed I had stopped dragging Alice along but instead she was now dragging me.

"There are no boats left Lily" She was saying hurriedly, "what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean there are no boats left?" I asked with a look of confusion on my face.

"All the boats are taken; we shouldn't have left the 6th years, now we have no way of getting to the castle"

"There are always enough boats Alice, look I think I see a free one over there" I said pointing to a boat a small way off. We sprinted across the dock towards it and got there just before the Marauders.

"Excuse me what are you doing here?" I asked them, sticking one of my legs in the boat so they couldn't claim it back.

"Well Evans this is_ our_ boat"

"Oh well sorry, I didn't see _your_ name on it" I said dragging Alice's frozen figure also into the boat.

"Well then maybe you need your eyes testing, because if you check that bench over there then you'll see our names are actually on it" James smirked stupidly.

He was right, there names _were_ scratched onto the bench.

"So that doesn't prove anything, just that you're a bunch of vandalising miscreants" I sneered parking my arse right on top of Peter's name.

"Well we'll just have to share then won't we?" Sirius said sitting down next to Alice and slowly moving closer and closer. She hung onto my arm and shooed him away like a dog (Oh the irony, with him being a dog and all) Oh yes I do know about them being animagi, how could I not? I am one of the smartest witches in the year, found out last year actually, right at the end of it.

"So Evans, I guess I'll just have to put up with you for an hour or so" James smirked, scooting up close to me.

"Oh great, how happy I must be feeling now" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"You know Evans, if you keep that up your eyes are gonna fall out of their sockets" I glared at him and looked the other way in a huff.

I don't want to describe the horrible time that I had trying to fend off not only one Marauder but also a Sirius who was suddenly very interested in the contents of Alice's t-shirt. When we arrived at the castle I had found my sanctuary. Scuttling off to find our other friends me and Alice took our seats at the Gryffindor table mortified of what had just happened.

"You mean you spent the _whole _boat ride with _them_?" Sandy asked with a sympathising look on her face.

"Yes, and Sirius kept trying to touch me up" Alice cringed smoothing down her skirt.

"Oh yuck don't even say his name" Daisy said gagging. "Especially his _first_ name!"

"It wasn't bad as such" I said, playing with the hem of my robes. They looked at me as though I was crazy. "It was _awful_" I said as Sandy and Alice chuckled and Daisy continued gagging.

I was beginning to feel hungry by the time the last first year was sorted. And was extremely thankful when Dumbledore started his little speech he did at the beginning of each year.

"Welcome back students for another year at Hogwarts, there are many things I could say right now…but I don't think I will. Now let's eat!" He said and snapped his fingers and with that the tables filled with large amounts of food. Oh how I had missed Hogwarts.

* * *

**My new fic i hope you like and please will you read and review thankyou!**


	2. When one is repulsed by anothers motives

**I own no one...except for you MUAHAHAHAH! cough-splutter-cough **

**------------Why did i fall for your charms?-----------**

After a much enjoyed meal I made my way sleepily to my common room. I didn't stop to sit by the fire or read a good book I just went straight up to my dorm to get ready for a sleep I knew I would enjoy.

"So Lils, what do you think of Potter this year?" Alice asked casually, slipping on a pair of shorts and brushing her hair back ready for bed. I eyed her suspiciously before asking:

"Why?"

"Dunno, I just noticed he was a little different this year" She said, looking away from my stare and slipping a Holyhead Harpies Quidditch top on over her head.

"Oh, well yeah I guess he's changed a little" I said not really wanting to know where she was going with this.

"I mean his hairs behaving itself a little more now don't you think?"

"Oh god Alice, if you tell me you have a thing for Potter than I am going to jump out of this here window" I said shaking my head.

"No! No _I_ don't have a thing for Potter, I was just thinking that…oh never mind"

"No…go on" I said looking at her angel like face, though she was anything but.

"Well Lily, you admitted he's changed and well, he _has_ liked you for a long time and…"

"And what?"

"You do seem to like him a little"

"WHAT!" I yelled in exasperation. "I DO NOT!"

"Ok, ok no need to shout, I was just thinking that's all" She said looking a little hurt and then she crawled into bed.

"Oh Alice, I'm sorry but I just do not see how I could _like _Potter, I mean I've hated the guy since he jinxed that smelly old sock to chase me in our first year, it's the insults isn't it? People think I like him cause of the insults, I _knew_ I should have made them nicer. I mean, no one thinks I fancy Remus do they? Because I never insult Remus, not much anyway. Oh Alice what_ do_ I do?"

"Look Lily, no one thinks you like Potter, it was just a stupid observation and I'm sure it's not correct, now please just forgive me and go to sleep" She said sounding exhausted.

"Oh yeah…sure" I said lying awake in my bed staring at the ceiling. Sandy, Daisy and Alice were all ready fast asleep and I could hear Daisy's faint snoring on the other side of the room.

Me, Lily Evans, liking James Potter…what a load of rubbish! But then again, I had never noticed it before Alice brought it up, maybe there was something there that I had never noticed. NO! No I do NOT like, and never WILL like James Potter, nope never, nah…oh but what if…

I didn't argue with myself any longer as I was already asleep before I could finish that sentence.

I woke up the next day with a frown on my face. I remembered back to the previous day, when Alice had made a suggestion so horrible, so gruesome and so vile that just thinking about it made me want to barf. She though I_ liked_ James Potter! I thought about it for a while before coming to the conclusion that I did _not _in fact like James Potter, and if I ever _did _fall in love with him it wouldn't be until at least the 6th chapter of this story because come on, I mean, how unrealistic would it be if I fell in love with him in only the third chapter?

Feeling a little better with myself I got up and dressed. I shook Sandy to awake her. Alice was already up and sitting on her bed, charming her wand to curl her long, lush locks of hair. And Daisy was God knows where. I suspected she was jinxing Hagrid's chamber pot to chase some little firsties around the common room.

"Come on Sunny, rise and shine" Sandy was reluctant to get out of bed so I swung open the curtains letting a late summer sun shine through the window. I myself had to shield my eyes from the suns blaze and Alice threw a pillow at me for 'disturbing her concentration'. I rolled my eyes and hoisted Sandy up from her bed.

"But Lils, I'm tired" She moaned attempting to scratch my eyes out with her sharp nails. She was nicknamed Sunny, because when she smiled it somehow lit up the whole room. And because when we first met her she was so shy we thought she said her name was Sunny and not in fact Sandy.

"You're also insufferable at times" I sighed dropping her arm and covering my face with my arms as to shield myself from her raging arms.

"Bubbles tell her to leave me alone" She whined some more and looked at Alice. Don't ask me why Alice is bubbles, because it's a very long and complicated story involving the Marauders and the simple hex _'scourgify'_. She had never been so clean in all her life until that day.

"Hit her with the chair" She said, sounding bored and examining her nails with great interest. I glared at her and picked up my own pillow, aiming it at her head. It hit her so forcefully I swore I heard her brain rattle inside her head.

"Oh LILY!" She shouted folding her arms and throwing a strop. She wailed like a strangled cat and sulked on the end of her bed.

"Ha you sound like Lily singing in the shower" Sandy laughed hysterically, rubbing a stitch in her side.

"You're no better" I said also throwing a tantrum and pouting that oh so resistible pout I do so well.

"Oh come on, Princess and the pea brain" She said still laughing, she grabbed mine and Alice's wrist and sat us both down on her bed. "I'm going to get dressed; when I come back I expect you two to have made up, if not then I'm filling your beds with spiders tonight"

"Oh Sandy, you weener you _know _I have an arachnophobia" Alice whined again.

"Well I wouldn't fill your bed with fairy dust would I? And if you make up there won't be any spiders will there? Pretty simple by the looks of it. And_ don't_ call me a weener" She added and went off to the privacy of our bathroom to change.

"Well I'm not apologising" I said, my arms folded tight around my chest.

"Yeah, well…me either" She said, looking all indignant.

"Oh look this is stupid" I said spinning round to face her.

"I know" She said smiling.

"Friends?" I asked.

"The best of" She said hugging me.

"Great, I've just finished changing" Sandy said coming out of the bathroom fully clad in her uniform.

We made our way down the stairs laughing but our smiles were soon replaced by scowls as we spotted just who was in the common room.

"Daisy, you ok?" I asked calling out to her. She was sitting by the fire, the Marauders huddled round her.

"Feck off you useless bunch of morons" Sandy said coming to a stop beside Daisy and resting her hand on her shoulder.

"What we didn't do anything!" Sirius exclaimed holding his hands up.

"Yeah right, can I get that on tape?" Sandy asked sarcastically.

"Look why won't you believe us?"

"Ever heard of the boy who cried wolf?" Alice said, I looked at Remus, and felt a twang of guiltiness that was soon replaced by anger as Potter said:

"Ever heard of the witch who wouldn't bloody shut up?" He snarled, glaring at her.

"No, in fact I haven't heard of that one, are you the star in it?" She shot back also glaring.

"Look they didn't do anything to me" Daisy said looking up.

"See I told you!" Sirius said wagging a finger at us.

"Put that away you dirty tramp or I'll bight it off" I said lazily, drawling my words and rolling my eyes.

"Lily don't, they were just asking if I was all right" Daisy said looking at me with pleading eyes.

"The Marauders? Compassionate?" I asked bewildered, not believing a word of it.

"Oh is that sooo hard to believe?" Potter asked, looking at me with flecks of fierceness in his eyes.

"YES!" Me, Sandy and Alice all shouted at the same time.

"Guys I've just had a rough night that's all, they really were just concerned" Daisy said sounding strained and tired.

"Well actually we were wondering whether or not was a good time to prank her but – oof, what was that for!" Peter had stopped short of his sentence as he received a punch in the gut.

"Shush Wormtail" Sirius whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

"I_ knew_ it!" I shouted, this time pointing _my_ finger at them.

"You better put that away Evans before I lick it" Potter smirked, his tone a little less harsh.

"If you lick my finger Potter I'll slap you so hard your ancestors will feel it" I threatened, my face dark and serious.

"Ooh I'm shivering in my very expensive shoes I am" He smirked some more.

"I'm surprised any shoes fit you with those troll feet" Sandy shot at him. He looked a little amused and a small grin arose on his face.

"I told you Rogers, I'm extremely flattered and you're hot and all but Evans has all ready stolen my heart"

"Ohh you insufferable prick!" She shrilled not being able to contain her rage any longer; she jumped at him and sent her fist flying straight at his jaw. He groaned and readjusted his jaw bone.

"OUCH!" He said finally, looking like he was about to burst into tears. He looked like a little kid whose lollypop had just been stolen.

"That was for _insisting_ that I would like a twat like you!" Sandy yelled narrowing her eyes into just slits.

"Whoa Prongs I would get out of here before the rest of them get physical" Sirius said looking just the slightest bit amused.

Potter glared at us once more before striding out of the portrait hole without another word.

"That's our cue" Remus said winking at us. Sirius, him and Peter also left leaving us girls and an awe struck 2nd year alone in the common room. The 2nd year picked up her things and hurried from the room at the speed of light.

"Well after that I'm pretty hungry" I said breaking the silence. The other guys looked at me and smiled.

"Well then let us not keep your stomach waiting Lils" Alice said linking arms with me. I linked arms with Sandy who grabbed Daisy by the arm and linked with her.

We did that fancy step all together where our feet cross over each others until we got to the portrait hole and realised we couldn't actually all fit in at once. We twisted round and saddled side ways through the hole, never would _we_ be beaten, well until we got to the corridor outside the common room and noticed we were wedged in between each wall.

"Oh damnit" I cursed beneath my breath. I unhooked arms with Alice and popped out from the line. We all rubbed our sore arms and continued down to the great hall laughing and joking like the great friends we were.

When we had sat down at the table and filled our plates with food galore I asked Daisy what was up with her.

"So Dream, what's up with you?" (I told you I asked her that didn't I?)

"Nothing really, I just had a bad dream is all"

"Well that's ironic" I smiled patting her hand sympathetically. She managed a small smile and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Oh dream you have a piercing on your tongue!" I gasped looking at her with envy.

"Yeah" She smiled, "but mum doesn't know, so I couldn't put it in yesterday" She winked at me and continued spooning scrambled eggs into her mouth.

I gave her a mischievous smile and bit my lower lip. She was a bit of a Slytherin when she wanted to be but she was one of the bravest girls I had ever met.

"Wassup girlies?" Jenny asked from behind us. We turned round to face her and smiled.

"Nothing much Cookie, Wassup with you?" I asked.

"Oh the usual, you know" She said absent mindedly (you guys must be having a joke of course it's a word!)

"That Billy Holman been nagging you for a date again?" Daisy asked getting up, "I'll give him a good kicking for you if you want" She added.

"Oh no, well yes, but there's no need for that" She said sheepishly.

"Hey Dream how comes you never give Potter a good kicking when he asks me out?" I asked a little hurt.

"Because if I did I would wear out my shoe by the end of the week" She said smiling. I hit her playfully.

"He doesn't ask me out _that_ much" I said, suddenly extremely engrossed in the piece of bacon lying on my plate.

"Oh sure he doesn't, how is every time he sees you not 'that much'?"

"He didn't ask me out this morning" I said defiantly.

"Only 'cause Sandy here was at him like a spasticated hawk"

"Excuse me! I did_ not_ look like a spasticated hawk…did I?" She asked worriedly, smoothing down her hair.

"No course you didn't" I said sympathetically, patting her encouragingly on the shoulder and throwing Daisy a warning look.

"Wait fill me in here what happened this morning?" Jenny asked giving us her full attention. I gestured for her to sit down next to me and we together told her the just _what_ happened that morning.

By the end of it she looked a little confused, but to save us having to repeat ourselves again we pretended not to notice.

"Hey Lily I just noticed something…where's your prefects badge?" Alice asked looking at my robes.

"My…oh holy CHEESE!" I yelled gaining the full attention of the whole hall. I panicked, I had totally forgotten about my prefect duties! I hadn't visited the heads compartment to talk about our assignments on the train either! I was in deep compost; I just hoped McGonagall maybe wouldn't have noticed.

"Miss Evans" Just my luck, here was the witch herself.

"Yes Professor" I said slowly turning round.

"Here is your timetable" She said simply handing me a piece of parchment with my classes on it.

"Oh, thank you Professor" I breathed grabbing my heart to stop it from coming out of my mouth.

"Oh and Miss Evans"

"Yes Professor"

"I expect you to actually _show up _for your prefect duties tonight" She said handing the rest of my friends their timetables and skirting off.

"Well she didn't seem too mad" Jenny said trying just a little not to laugh. I glared at her and threw a mini muffin at her head shutting her up.

My first class was Potions; I was actually quite a whiz at Potions, as I was at many other subjects. I looked around for my friend Hannah who was also in this class but I couldn't see her anywhere. Luckily for me this was one class I was _sure_ James Potter would _not_ be attending.

Oh how wrong was I?

"Morning Professor" He strode into the class with a look of charm to his face. The few girls good enough to have passed this O.W.L swooned over him and all raced to sit next to him. I thought for a moment that he was the only Marauder here but I soon saw Remus shuffle into the class weighed down by not only _his_ books but Potter's also!

"Remus" I said walking over to him and bending down to pick up a book about potion ingredients he had just dropped.

"Oh hi there Lily" He said smiling.

"Why are you carrying Potters books?" I asked handing him the book weighing about 7 kilos.

"Well he's a little busy at the moment, as you can see" He said smiling sheepishly. James was fending off girls left, right and centre. He flung his legs round so his feet were covering two seats.

"Looks like he saved you a seat" I said, maybe he was a teensy bit considerate. Remus looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Evans, get that lovely arse of yours over here, I've saved you a seat" My eyebrow shot up so high I was surprised it didn't hit the ceiling. I looked at Remus again. He didn't look too bothered and the smile he had on his face didn't falter.

"Looks like he saved _you_ a seat" He said, sticking out his hand to pull me up.

"Well I would rather sit next to an over flowing rubbish bin from 1945" I said wrinkling my nose and shivering. He laughed and dropped all of the books on a near by desk.

"Sounds great" He said, eyes shining, "but he's not_ that_ bad of a guy you know Lily, maybe if you just gave him a chance"

"Oh I'll give him a chance" I said, "When worms sprout ears" I rolled my eyes and sat down on a seat next to Remus. "He can sit next to one of those drooling girls over there, he doesn't need me" I said sounding like I had made my mind up.

Remus didn't say anything else; he just shrugged at Potter and sat back down.

We were in the middle of making our shrinking potion when James strode over to our desk and bent over to whisper something in Remus' ear.

He looked at him and hastily got up. I eyed Potter suspiciously and scooted as close to the edge of the seat as I could when he sat down next to me.

"So Evans how's it going?" He asked looking into mine and Remus' cauldron.

"Great until you showed up" I mumbled going back to chopping some radishes.

"Oh that hurt Evans" He said drawling his words like I had done that previous morning.

"Well that was the point" I said not looking at him. "Look Potter what the hell do you want because as you can see, unlike you, I'm pretty busy here" I said finally looking at him with one eye brow raised.

"Well Slughorn needed to talk to Remus, I was just telling him"

"So why don't you go back to your own desk?"

"Because I like the view from this one"

"If you're talking about me Potter-"

"Which I am"

"Then I am _not_ even the slightest bit flattered, I _would_ be of course if you were tall dark and handsome"

"But Evans I_ am_ tall dark and handsome!"

"Oh I forgot to add in kind hearted and smart"

"Oh…well you got me there" He smirked. I did not smirk back. Instead I glared at him a little and continued adding ingredients to my potion.

"Anyway where's Black?" I asked not really caring about the answer.

"Somehow he didn't manage to pass his O.W.L…which is ridiculous because I copied nearly all of his answers in the exam and all…" He droned on for another minute or so about Sirius but I had stopped listening.

"Look Potter if you love Black so much why don't you just marry him!" I shouted exasperated and impatient. Every one in the classroom stopped what they were doing to look at the commotion we were making. "What are you looking at?" I yelled shooing them away. I looked at Potter; he actually looked a little hurt this time, like someone had just slapped him in the face with a wet fish. "Oh Potter, look I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that, I'm just a little moody this morning"

"No, no that's fine" He said feigning a smile, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

What was this? James Potter actually…hurt?

"No, I was a moody cow, if it makes you any better, you and Sirius would make a lovely couple" I said grinning, he looked a little better, I think he found it quite funny. "And if it helps the large wound in your dignity then you're not_ that_ bad a guy" I said, straining the words out of my mouth. He looked at me and smiled a really large smile.

"Thanks Lily, erm I mean Evans"

"That's ok Potter" I said smiling at him nicely. I suppose being nice to him wasn't the _biggest_ sacrifice I could make.

"So Evans, I don't suppose you would want to go out with me sometime" He said running a hand through his hair.

"NO!" I yelled throwing a sliced slug at his head.

* * *

**Hi guys the lack of reviews is very discouraging :( boohoo i hope this story isn't_ that _bad but well...please just review and read and give suggestions and whatnot!**

**This is EmO-pEaNuT-bUtTeR-cUp fomrally known as Ilovemcfly over and out!  
**


	3. When one is buried alive by evil soil

**Seriously what is it with these disclaimers? I mean have you ever heard of J.K Rowling herself coming onto Fanfiction? No I didn't think anyone had...anyway on with the story.**

**And just for the record...i don't own anybody! **

**-------Why did i fall for your charms?---------**

I trudged off to my next lesson, thank god I was crap at Transfiguration because I knew that was were Potter was headed off to now.

I caught up to Alice, Jenny and Sandy making there way from the Divination tower. Daisy was the only one of us taking Care of Magical creatures.

"How was Potions Lily?" Alice asked, linking arms with me.

"Just great, you know what I learnt today?" I said.

"What?" Jenny asked, resting her head on Alice's shoulder.

"That Potter's good at Potions" I grumbled.

"You mean Potter was with _you_ in Potions?"

"Yes" I grumbled some more.

"Oh well at least you didn't have Sirius bloomin Black in your class, his head's as big as a bloody beach ball" Sandy said darkly. I chuckled lightly and gave her a look of pity.

"Aw Sunny's just sore because Sirius predicted they were going to have a very long and sexually active life together before she tragically dies in a tennis accident"

"I didn't think he even knew what tennis was" Sandy wailed, "what if that's what my cup really said? What if he was telling the truth!" She was nearly in tears now as we all tried our best to comfort her.

"He's been in the muggle world before Sandy I'm sure he already knew what tennis is" I said patting her on the shoulder.

"I hope bloody so" She grumbled. What a first day we were having, and Sandy seemed to be getting the worse of it.

"At least now we have something nice to look forward to" Alice said sighing.

"What could we possibly be looking forward to today?" I asked yawning.

"A totally Marauder free lesson" We all smiled. Herbology, as you can expect, was not the manliest of classes to attend and we knew this time for a _fact_ that our class would be totally Marauder free.

"Ah the smell of fresh compost on a wet September morning" Jenny said stretching out to tickle a plant soiled into the ground. She looked so happy when she was surrounded by plants and nature. The light, reflecting through the panes of glass in the greenhouse, was bouncing on her curls. I wished my hair was that beautiful, but how could someone with bright red hair ever be_ that_ beautiful? I probably looked like a clown, especially when I blush.

"Lily, her Lily are you ok?" Sandy asked shaking me by the shoulders.

"Huh, oh yeah sure" I smiled at her and looked round at the door. Hannah hadn't shown up yet, this was the second class she had missed…I was hoping she would arrive by at least the end of the class.

"I think we should have a moment of remembrance for Daisy you guys" Alice said sounding solemn.

"What? Why?" I asked, suddenly filled with panic.

"Because while we're here planting friendly and nice smelling plants, she's stuck in a stuffy transfiguration room with the 4 most conceited and arrogant jerks in the history of this school" She finished.

"Oh poor her" Sandy said sadly, shedding a tear for her poor soul. We all bowed our heads and were silent for a moment before we were interrupted by that familiar voice.

"Hi Alice"

"Oh no" I muttered under my breath, there would be no stopping her now.

"Oh Frank!" She said flashing him that swoon worthy smile. He smiled back.

"Girls" He said nodding his head at us.

"You look great today Frank, have you been working out?" She flirted like she breathed. She grabbed hold of his arm and walked away with him hanging onto her every word.

"Well I think it's safe to say we have definitely lost her" Sandy chuckled.

"Lost who?" We span round to find Hannah standing there in all her glory.

"Hannah" I squealed hugging her.

"Erm…hi Lily" She said confused.

"She means where the heck have you been" Sandy demanded, hands on hips.

"Errm…Charms, I thought that was pretty obvious" She said looking at us all funny.

"You mean you _aren't _taking Potions?" I said, my mouth hanging open. Now how would I survive?

"Not that I know of" She said.

"But…huh?"

"Well I figured I didn't really want to be wasting my time with Potions when I wanted to be a judge at the Ministry"

"You mean you want to be like that smelly old Crouch geezer?" Jenny said wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Actually his job is very important, and it pays well" She said protruding her chest and holding her head up high.

"So what are you taking then?" I asked her.

"Charms, Herbology, Ancient runes, Muggle studies, History of magic and Defence against the Dark Arts" She smiled. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh gawd I thought we weren't going to have any classes together" I breathed.

"Well of course we are Silly Lily"

"There you go rhyming again" Sandy said.

"Oh yeah" She smiled, "anyway as I was saying, of course we have a few classes together Lily, I've said nearly all the classes there are"

"Yes I know but I'm taking Astronomy too" I said quite proudly.

"Oh Lily why did you have to go and do that? We could have had all our classes together!" Jenny said pouting.

"Well I'm a muggle born aren't I? Why the hell would I need to take muggle studies?"

"Good point" She said nodding.

"Well I'm taking Arithmancy" Sandy said, "and so is Daisy"

"And what's Alice taking?" I asked looking at her just throwing herself at the very pleased looking Frank Longbottom.

"Dunno, but I know she's taking flying lessons during our History of magic lesson"

"Flying lessons? I didn't know they were open to 6th years"

"Oh some kid complained last year and they got reinforced into our time schedule"

"But that's…so…so…they didn't even take an exam for it!" I said thrashing my arms about trying to make my point clear.

"Oh well, I dunno how it works" Sandy said shrugging it off. I was a little annoyed at this, mainly because I knew I could _never _pass a flying exam, I was rubbish. I could barely go on a muggle aeroplane without throwing up. Just thinking about it is making me gag.

"Lily, are you going to be sick? Because if you are could you please not do it all over my new shoes?" Hannah asked looking at me curiously.

"Oh no, I'm fine" I said feeling a little dizzy. I sat down quickly and upon noticing exactly _what_ I was sitting on I jumped up in fright.

"Can't a poor old crooked tree get a little peace around here without some ditzy girl planting her behind on him?"

"Oh, I…erm…t-t-terribly s-sorry" I stuttered. I had just sat on Sir Melvin Shnorkle Bingabong. He was Professor Sprout's one true love. An old tree trunk she had found in the Forbidden Forest. I think it was Flitwick who charmed him to be able to talk.

He was old, and sarcastic and rude. No one thought him anything but an annoyance, but if Sprout dared catch you mistreating him then you would be in detention for the rest of your teenage life.

"That's what they all say" He grumbled, glaring at me with this strangely formed face, looked just like an animation. Like one from those muggle films, you know like Beauty and the Beast. His mono brow was furrowed and his eyes were mere slits in his wooden trunk of a body.

"But…I mean it" I said a little annoyed and growing more fractious by the minute.

"And as I said…that's what they all say" He attacked me with his roots and in seconds he was attempting to tackle me to the ground.

Sandy screamed and Hannah started thwacking it with her school bag. Jenny looked blankly at it before she started singing a song. She sang like an angel, it was sweet and smooth. I could feel the monster tree beginning to loosen its grip. His face looked daze and slowly he began to fall asleep.

"Oh my goodness" I gasped panting heavily and leaning against a large table.

"He's a beast!" Sandy exclaimed. Hannah just stood there froze to the spot looking around anxiously and wondering if something else was going to jump out at us.

"No he's not" Jenny said rushing to his defence.

"WHAT?" Sandy yelled, "Didn't you just see what it did to Lily?"

"Of course I did Sunny, it's just that he's misunderstood is all" She said bowing her head and patting him lightly.

"Oh gawd" Sandy mumbled rolling her eyes.

"Anyway you better not let Sprout hear you say a word against him else you'll be out of her class before you can say manure"

"Oh yuck you had to use the word manure didn't you" Hannah said, turning slightly green.

I laughed at her and took a place round the large table situated in the middle of the class room.

"Morning 6th years and welcome to green house 3" Sprout said happily, I guess it was smiles all round in this particular lesson.

We had to plant some ugly looking things called the Nocens Nidor plant. Dunno what the hell they were but they emitted such a powerful stench I had to cover my nose and mouth with my handkerchief.

"What the hell are they?" I asked, choking as I breathed in.

"Smelly, that's what they are" Sandy said coughing and gagging.

"It means bad smell in Latin" Hannah said, taking all of the stench surprisingly well, I didn't notice why until I looked up and saw she was wearing a simple bubble head charm and it looked as though she couldn't smell a thing.

"Oh Hannah how the hell did you do that?" I whined.

"Oh come on Lily, this is simple stuff, you know the incantation"

"But…wait no I don't" I said.

"Oh yeah, Daisy does though"

"Good for her but it's a fat lot of use for me isn't it?" I scowled.

"Oh well, you snooze you lose" She said shovelling compost into her bucket. I looked over to see Alice so busy taking to Frank that she didn't notice she was shovelling compost into an over flowing pot.

"Psst Bubbles" I called, "Bubbles" She still couldn't hear. "BUBBLES!" I yelled throwing a handful of compost at her. She screamed and nearly jumped through the ceiling.

"What, Lily, was _that_ for!" She asked keeping her voice to a harsh whisper and running a hand through her hair.

"I just want you to know, that you missed your pot on various occasions and are now buried up to your ankles in soil" I whispered back at her, pointing to her feet.

She looked down red in the face and hurriedly shook off her feet.

Frank watched amused whilst she jumped around in the compost heap.

My friends and I burst out laughing despite our desperate attempts to not breathe.

"Oh ha ha guys very funny" She said glaring at us.

"Look let me help you" Frank said kindly, bending down to brush off any extra dirt that was on her shoes. She looked down and smiled. Then she looked at us. Then she looked back at him and noticed he was staring up her skirt.

"Ok I think you've been down there long enough" She said hoisting him up, a smile plastered on his face.

This made us laugh even more and by then end of the lesson Jenny was the only one of us to have had any success with her plant.

"Ah well, an A suits me just fine" Sandy said pushing open the door of the Green house and walking to our Ancient runes lesson on the 6th floor.

"It doesn't suit me" I said throwing about the 7th strop that day.

"Oh don't be so sour Lily, I'm sure you'll get a better grade next time" Jenny said sympathetically, patting me on the shoulder.

"That's all right for you to say" Hannah said.

"Yeah you got an O" Sandy also sulked.

"Oh tish tosh, what's an O between friends" She smirked, slapping us on the backs. We smiled a little at her, amusement on our faces. "That's it, you look a whole lot better when you smile you lot" She said jokingly.

"I look good _either_ way" Alice said twiddling her hair and waking in a daze down the corridor. We all rolled our eyes at her.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked looking at Sandy.

"Definitely" She said smirking. We swung round our school bags and hit her both at the same time. With an 'oof' she toppled to the floor and we ran away laughing hysterically as she looked around bewildered.

I was so busy running and looking back behind me that I didn't know I was about to bump into a large figure leaning against the door frame of my next class room.

It came as a shock to me as I fell to the ground myself and lay there looking into the face of:

"Potter"

"Fancy bumping into you Evans" He smirked.

* * *

**Seriously guys i really hope you liked this story and read and review...this is EmO-pEaNuT-bUtTeR-cUp over and out...again!**

**OFF TO THE DONUT STAND! **


	4. When one has lunch with ones worst enemy

**Don't own no one never will i'll make my money another way blah blah blah...**

**By the way the brackets are Lily's thoughts not author notes just incase u wer wonderin...which u probabli wernt but anyway...hope you like **

**----------Why did I fall for your charms?---------- **

"Yeah rubber glue back to you Potter" I said ignoring the hand he shot out for me to grab and instead scrambling up off the floor by myself and brushing myself off hurriedly. I looked up at him. Why was he so bloody tall? Or why was I so bloody short? No, there's no need to contradict myself, just him. As I said, why was he so bloody tall? I looked up at him and him down at me. I didn't like the way he looked down on me, as though I was below him or something.

"So Evans, I see you are _also_ taking Ancient runes, am I correct?"

"For about the first time in your life Potter yeah" I grumbled trying to push my way past him.

"Oh Lily do stop pushing me I do get rather ticklish you know" He said smirking, looking as though he was not going to budge any time soon.

"Then just move out of the way Potter because I _do_ have a wand and I am _not _afraid to use it on an arrogant ass like you" I said in a deathly whisper.

"And once again Lily, I'm shaking"

"Look Potter, I've had enough of all your mind games and crap, just let me through the god damn door!" I roared. He looked slightly taken aback for a moment but then regained a cool and collected posture.

"I will Lily, if you just go on one tiny date with me" He said spacing his fingers about a centimetre apart to show just how tiny he meant.

"I would rather go on a date with my great aunty Gladys, who by the way has bunions, the size of your head and halitosis that could kill" I said darkly. He smirked.

"Oh Evans, I didn't know you swung that way" He smirked.

"Oh you're despicable" I spat.

"Then again you being a lesbian has possibly made me _even more_ attracted to you" I rolled my eyes and kicked him so hard in the balls he crumbled to the ground clutching them, a look of indescribable pain on his face.

"Now Potter, if you want to be able to make children when you're older I suggest you don't cross lines with me again. Got it?" I didn't bother to wait for a response and had already sat down and got out all my books by the time he hobbled back into the class room at the beginning of the lesson.

"Open your books to the beginning of chapter 4 class" Our teacher Professor Smithy drawled, scratching the chalk against the black board and making an awful screeching noise against its surface.

I covered my ears with my hands and looked around the class room, many others were following suit. I spotted Daisy in the corner of the class room and smiled at her. She smiled back and winked at me. Then I spotted Potter and glared. Oh how he made my blood boil. How could I ever like a boy like _that_?

I took the occasional note as the teacher droned on about nothing in particular. I was amazed actually that this was such a popular class. I suspected it had something to do with the amount of well paying jobs you could get if you took the class. I don't even like runes much; I find them very…boring.

I looked around me. Half the class was asleep, including Alice and Sandy who had fallen asleep on each others shoulders. I saw Sirius drooling over his parchment and Potter attempting to arouse him. (Oh no, I should never use that word when I talk about James again!) He was using his quill to poke him. Sirius snorted loudly and scratched his head, but didn't flutter an eyelid. Peter was watching with awe along with Remus who had stopped scribbling down notes franticly in his notebook.

James slipped suddenly and the quill got stuck in Sirius ear. He shot up and looked around groggily before falling straight back to sleep. James sniggered silently as he fished the quill out of Sirius ear. I expected the quill could have gone right in one ear and out the other, seeing as there wasn't anything in the middle to stop it.

I looked away from the Marauders to look at a couple of Ravenclaws making out at the back. It was disgusting; their bodies were so entangled that you could barely see whose body parts were whose.

Shivering I looked away from them also. My gaze fell on Richard Jenner. He was one of Frank's friends, a Hufflepuff. He was tall and dark skinned. He had short black hair and warm deep brown eyes.

I started to get butterflies; I had always had a secret crush on him but had taken it no further as I knew Hannah also liked him. I sighed to myself. What sort of friend would I be if I asked him out? A bad friend. Though…why was _I_ the one who had to keep it all locked up? I had liked him just as much as her, why couldn't _I_ have him?

_Because he doesn't like you that's why you stupid cow._ I told myself…then I began to argue with myself.

**You don't know that, and you don't know if he likes _her_ either.**

_Oh shut up conscience you're all ways bugging me._

**And _you're_ a boring person, go on live a little, take your chances with him.**

_NO! I've told you all ready, I just can't._

**Fine then, but if you don't go for that Jenner boy than at least give that Potter kid a chance. He isn't a bad looker that one. **

_No he's not…_

**So what's the problem?**

_I just don't like the way he's a jerk to everyone, and the way he thinks he's better than everyone else._

**Maybe he's just a little self conscious.**

_Potter? Self conscious? I don't think so._

**Fine then, be a sad lonely spinster for the rest of your life.**

_Hey I am not a spinster!_

**Spinster, spinster!**

_Shut up!_

**Spinster!**

"I AM NOT A SPINSTER GOD DAMMIT!" I bellowed, and then I groaned. I did not just day that out loud did I? O gawd how will I ever show my face in public again.

"That's all very well Miss Evans but since when did the form of communication between the Romans and Scots have anything to do with being a spinster?" Professor Smithy drawled looking rather amused.

"I'm not sure Professor, but since when did the form of communication between the Romans and Scots have anything to do with Ancient runes?" I asked smiling sweetly. The class burst into laughter and Professor Smithy gave me a teeny glare before turning back to his black board and continuing with the lesson.

----------------------------------------------------

I was so glad the lesson had finished finally that I didn't wait until he had dismissed us before standing up and leaving. After all he couldn't really keep us in at lunch could he?

I hovered outside the classroom for a moment until Alice came out arms linked with Sandy, Jenny, Hannah and Daisy trudging along behind them.

"That was a brilliant come back Lils" Alice said laughing. She linked my arm and we walked down to the Great Hall for our lunch.

"I do try" I said smiling.

Us Gryffindors sat down at the Gryffindor table and Jenny and Hannah sat at their own.

"So I've got…Charms next" I said smiling, "how about you?"

"I thought Charms was this morning" Alice said taking a sip of pumpkin juice from her goblet.

"I guess they've got two classes for this year" I said scanning over my time table.

"Oh well, I've got a free period" Daisy said smiling.

"Lucky bitch" Sandy muttered under her breath.

"I shknow" Daisy chuckled, mouth full of mashed up food.

"Oh yuck, please close your mouth when you're eating" I grimaced looking away.

"Shorry" She mumbled, wiping her mouth.

"So Sandy what have you got?"

"Well let me see…hmm Muggle Studies" She said happily.

"But Sandy, your dad is a muggle" Alice said giving her a 'what's the point of taking a class that you already know all about?'

"I think I know" I said smirking.

"No you don't" She said hurriedly, blushing.

"Oh yes, I see now too" Alice said laughing.

"Just shut up will you" She mumbled.

"What? What is it? Am I missing something here?" Daisy said looking in turn at each of us.

"Two words Dream"

"Professor Shepherd" Alice finished, smirking.

"No it's not!" She said defiantly, "It's just an easy class to take is all" She said hanging her head.

"Oh Sandy, don't tell me you like Professor _Shepherd_" Daisy groaned, smiling slightly.

"Look I don't ok so just back off will you" She huffed and folded her arms against her chest.

"Oh Rogers looks like your knickers are in a right twist, want me to adjust them for you?" Sirius asked walking past. Him and the rest of the Marauders sat down beside us.

"As lovely as that offer_ isn't _I'm perfectly fine, thank you very much" She glared at him and unfolded her arms.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked them, eyeing them suspiciously.

"What does it look like we're doing Evans? Sitting down and eating of course"

"Then again you girls wouldn't know about that would you? Seeing as you girls _are _anorexic" Potter said raising an eyebrow.

"Except Sawyer over there, who eats like a farm animal" Daisy looked at him and stack her middle finger up before continuing to eat her ham sandwich.

"More like she_ eats_ farm animals"

"Shut up Potter or you'll be the one starting farm animals, what the hell is your _beef _with us?"

"Dearest Evans, we have no beef with you, we just wanted to wish you a Happy Hanukkah is all" Sirius said smirking stupidly.

"Was that supposed to be a joke Black because it was about as funny as my great aunt Sally's funeral" Sandy said darkly.

"Ok, ok no need to get all, serious" He said.

"No you're serious" Potter laughed stupidly.

"Oh yeah" He said also laughing. I wondered why it was that Remus and Peter never seemed to talk much when around Black and Potter, I supposed even _they_ didn't find their jokes very amusing.

"And for the record Black I am not anorexic" Alice said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Ok Alice a bit late for that _now_ isn't it" I said rolling my eyes.

"So, I couldn't get a word in edge ways at the time" She said playing with a plate of spaghetti.

"Sure you're not Powder Puff; wanna show us your stomach just to prove it?" Sirius said winking.

"You make me sick Black"

"And you make me horny" He said grinning.

"You lot are gross, do you boys ever think about anything other than sex?" Daisy asked, finally stopping her eating.

"Nope" They said at the same time grinning like stupid bloomin Cheshire cats.

All four of us girls rolled our eyes. Something we did frequently as a group.

"You girls sure do roll your eyes a lot don't you?" Peter squeaked.

"So, is it illegal now?" I asked.

"No, I was just saying" He said looking slightly flustered. I rolled my eyes again.

"Well don't" Sandy said, still a little annoyed at the whole Marauders sitting next to us thing.

"Aren't_ you_ going to make a smart comment Remus?" Alice said, giving him a pointed look.

"Nope" He said simply, grabbing a piece of chicken off a bowl in the middle of the table.

"See at least _one_ of you isn't a sexist pig" I said, nodding at Remus.

"Moony's just tired, he can be a right sexist pig too, the way he goes on about that Turner girl- 'oof', ouchies Moony what was that for?" Sirius stopped short, rubbing his side. Remus looked at us then back to him. "Oh right, was I not supposed to say anything?" Sirius asked stupidly. Oh how I wanted to smash him in the back of the head sometimes.

"So you've still got a thing for Jenny then Remus?" Alice said smirking.

"No" He said looking down and hurriedly buttered a piece of bread. Sirius mouthed a 'yes he does' to us and we all smiled a little. We continued our lunch in an uneasy silence. The Marauders didn't seem that bad company, but this didn't stop us being deadly enemies.

"So, Potter just out of interest what's your next lesson?" I asked, praying that he wouldn't say Charms.

"Charms" Damn it, I knew he would.

"Oh…and you Black?"

"Same"

"Remus, Pettigrew?"

"We all have charms" Remus said. I was officially dead. I couldn't express just how ecstatic I was that Jenny would be there with me also.

"By the Evans, why do you call Remus by his first name and the rest of us by our last?"

"Because you're all arrogant, stuck up, pond scum whilst Remus isn't" I said twirling spaghetti round on my fork.

"Oh…well I suppose that's ok then" Sirius said smiling happily. I rolled my eyes and continued stabbing at my plate with my fork, attempting to get at least one string of spaghetti to lift from the plate. Alas I had no luck and gave in to having a tuna sandwich.

"So Evans how about I walk you to Charms then?" James asked running to keep up with mine and Jenny's fast walking.

"No thanks Potter, I'm perfectly capable of walking by myself" I said shrugging him off.

"But I could carry your books for you" He said trying to win me over.

"No thanks, I'm sure you would just make Remus carry_ those_ as well" I said, speeding up my pace.

"Look Evans, you're all ready making this hard enough as it is, what's a man to do?" He asked sounding desperate.

"A man would have to treat me like a woman and not a piece of meat, _you_ on the other hand are_ not_ a man, and therefore you can do_ nothing_ at_ all_ to win my affection" I was literally running now and even Jenny had to race to keep up with me.

"Ok Lily he's lagging behind us now, you can finally stop" Jenny said when she finally caught up with me. She fell against me panting and I had to prop her up against a wall to keep her steady. "I didn't know you were that fast by the way" She said laughing.

"Well neither did I before I knew James Potter was following me" I laughed also.

"His hearts in the right place you know" She said, regaining her strength, "His attitude just sucks" We laughed a little then continued to our lesson wanting to get a good seat away from the Marauders.

"So Jenny" I said casually, "I know something you don't know" I teased poking her in the arm.

"What is it?"

"Well if I told you, you would also know, there fore it wouldn't be something I know but you don't it would instead be something I know and you know, you know what I mean?"

"No, in fact I think you just spoke another language" She laughed cocking her head to one side and furrowing her eyebrows.

"Ok in English I said, I'm not telling you" I stuck my tongue out and hit her with my bag whilst running away hysterically for the second time that day.

"Get back here Evans" I could hear her laughing, she was chasing me up the corridor and I got to Professor Flitwick's just in time. She skidded across the floor on entering and she fell on top of me so we ended up in a heap on the floor.

We were laughing so much I got a stitch.

"Look Padfoot, I think there wrestling, we got here just in time" Potter smirked, standing in the door way.

"Yeah Prongs, all they need now is a mud rink and they're all set to go"

"Don't suppose you have any popcorn?" Potter asked, obviously finding himself very amusing. I flashed a look at Jenny, but she wasn't looking at Black or Potter, she was looking at Remus and Remus at her.

"Come on Jenny, there's a bad smell around here" I grumbled getting up and holding my hand out for her to grab. She looked up at me and grabbed it.

"Yeah, let's get out of here" She mumbled taking a seat near the back of the room.

I looked back at Remus to see him looking down, a painful expression on his face. I didn't pity the poor boy, after all he was extremely talented and privileged, but I did sympathise with his lack of self confidence. Maybe hanging round with Potter and Black would do him some good after all, their over excessive amount of self confidence might rub off a bit on him.

"Today 6th years we will be working on the vanishing spell, Evanesco. Now the hand movement for this is quite tricky so watch me carefully. Swish, loop, swerve and flick" The little Professor squeaked from behind a pile of books.

"Sorry sir we can't see you very well behind that_ large_ book there" Potter patronised.

"Well Potter I can't see because of your big head blocking the class room" I said giving him a pointed look.

"Oh ha ha Evans how original" I rolled my eyes and focused back on the tiny Flitwick who was sidling round to get to the front of the book.

"That better for you Mr Potter? Not that it will make any difference seeing as I'm sure you won't get the incantation anyway" He said looking at him with a sly face on.

I laughed abruptly along with a couple of other students.

I got the spell on my first try and managed to make my quill, text book and desk invisible. I wished I could make Potter invisible, but then I thought about what Potter would _do_ exactly if he _was_ visible. I shuddered at the thought and went back to turning my wrist watch invisible.

* * *

**Hi guys PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY! im such a desperate and sad sap but o well :D hope u liked it **

**Love from EmO-pEaNuT-bUtTeR-cUp! Over and out!**

**To the COFFEE STAND! **


	5. When one admits to falling for another

**Come on you KNOW I don't own anyone...you keep rubbing it in my face! **

**-------------Why did I fall for your charms?------------- **

"You know Evans sometimes I wish _I_ was invisible"

"Oh do you now Potter" I said sounding extremely beyond bored. We were walking back to the common room because, unfortunately, we both had a free period. The other Marauders lagged behind, talking to each other.

"Do you know _why_ I wish I was invisible?"

"Nope" I said dryly, examining my nails.

"Do you want me to tell you _why_ I wish_ I_ was invisible?" He asked.

"Not really no"

"Well I'll tell you" He carried on, oblivious to the fact I had bluntly told him I didn't really care. "Because if _I_ was invisible _I_ would be able to watch _you_ in the sh-"

"Say it Potter and I'll gauge out your eye balls so you couldn't see anyway" I threatened.

"Well that's not a very nice thing to say is it?" He asked. Looking a little disgruntled by my violent threats.

"Neither is telling someone you want to watch them in the shower" I said bluntly, pointing my nose to the ceiling in an attempt to look taller.

"You're short" He laughed.

"Maybe you're just tall" I snarled.

"It's not a bad thing, being short" He said, "It means I can do this" And without warning he had his arms wrapped round my waist and was picking me up from the ground kicking and screaming. He started soaring down the corridor like a pig on speed.

"Put me DOWN Potter!" I screamed, pounding him on the back in an eager attempt to make him put me down.

"Why? Don't you like being tall?"

"Potter, do you know why I like being short?"

"No, never thought to ask"

"It's because I'm AFRAID OF HEIGHTS!" He had picked up speed and we were literally hurtling down the corridor, he lifted me to his shoulders and I clung onto his head for dear life.

"Having fun Evans?" He shouted, laughing his head off.

"NOOOOO!" I yelled. He must have been really strong because he was running so fast I thought my eyes were going to sink into my skull. My hair billowed wildly behind me and I was beginning to feel a little nauseous.

"Don't worry Evans we're nearly there" He said looking up slightly.

"Oh Potter, when I get down from here I am _so_ going to _kill _you!" I screeched like a banshee.

"Well I better not take you down then" He laughed.

"No! No you can take me down, I won't kill you" I lied.

"Oh yes you will"

"I know" I smiled a little.

"Hold on Lily, we have to go down a floor"

"You mean we're going down…no Potter NO DON'T YOU DARE!" I screamed. He hurtled down the stair case making me bump up and down against his shoulders.

"Great way of bonding isn't it Evans?" He laughed some more.

"One day Potter, you'll get what's coming to you, and I hope it has something to do with you and a life time sentence in Azkaban!" I yelled some more.

"Is that before or after we get married and have a bunch of dashing, ginger children?"

"Potter it's a life sentence, you do the math" I sneered, he was pretty stupid. "Anyway red hair is a dominant gene, means we _both_ have to be ginger for any ginger babies"

"How'd you know that?" He asked, not slowing down one bit.

"I read, unlike some"

"Hey I read"

"Yeah, porn magazines"

"How'd you know?" He smirked; well I suspected he was smirking. I couldn't actually see because I had now closed my eyes in fear of seeing myself tumble to my early death. When the poor soul lucky enough to find me dead finds me I wanted my eyes to be closed…other wise it was just freaky. I wished I had written a will now. Too late for that now though.

"Potter if you slow down I'll call you by your first name" I said.

"No you won't"

"Well…I'll go on a date with you then" I said hurriedly.

"Oh Lily, my dearest Lily, you can't lie to save you life you know that"

"That's what I'm trying to do, LIE TO SAVE MY LIFE!" I screeched as he suddenly came to an abrupt halt outside the portrait hole to the Gryffindor tower.

"Filibusters" James said. I opened my eyes to see the Fat Lady eyeing me. She swung open and James ducked and stepped inside.

"Finally" I breathed.

"Here you go Red" He said dropping me onto the couch.

"You know Potter, I think you've given me a heart attack" I panted.

"Don't suppose you need any mouth to mouth by any chance?" He asked smirking. I sighed.

"No James I don't think I do" I clasped a hand to my mouth. I was _not_ supposed to call him James!

"Lily"

"Yes Potter" I asked cautiously.

"You have really pretty eyes" Gawd this boy was thick. I had just said his first name for the first time in…like ever and all he could say was 'you have really pretty eyes'.

"So do you Potter" I said.

"Thanks, oh and Lily"

"Yes"

"Thanks for calling me James" He said smiling.

"You're welcome…Potter" I said grinning. He narrowed his eyes at me, a lopsided grin still plastered to his face. He picked up a cushion and whacked me with it. My eyes widened and I also picked one up, getting him right in the mouth. We were in the middle of a pretty good cushion fight before we heard the portrait door swing open and the rest of Potter's posse walk in.

"Oh no Moony they're mutilating each other, hold them back" Sirius shouted over our outrageous giggling and cursing.

We looked up to see them standing there not sure whether to run far away or break us up. I looked at James and James at me. We picked up our ammo and bombarded the three figures standing in the door way.

"Hey, watch it" Remus shouted.

"Ouch that was my…were it hurts" Peter squealed, grabbing parts of his body I hoped never to encounter. I high fived Potter and continued my unbearable laughter.

"You have such a nice laugh Lily" James said propping himself on one elbow on the top of the couch.

"Potter, I can just about bear you, don't spoil it" I laughed and threw one last pillow at him making him topple backwards off of the couch and onto a heap on the floor.

"Oh Evans I _will_ get you for that" He laughed chasing me up the girls dorm stairs. The stairs turned into a slide and he slipped over. I managed to grab hold of the banister before falling down and hauled myself into my dorm room. I stack my tongue out at his small figure all heaped up on the floor and slammed shut my door.

I fell back onto my bed and thought of ways to prank Potter. I know I know I just had a brilliant time with him and now I was thinking of ways to make him cry, but if I didn't then people would start to talk. And trust me when I say that rumours spread like the plague in Hogwarts.

I soon got bored of thinking of ways to torment the said forth James Potter and got a head start on my Herbology homework.

"Name three properties of the Nocens Nidor plant" I stack the end of my quill and my mouth and quickly spit it out when remembering it was a feather of some poor dead bird somewhere. I tapped my fingers against my desk.

"Well for a start it reeks" I looked to the door way to see James standing there.

"Potter, h-h-HOW?" I asked baffled, barely able to get the words out.

"Used this" He said flinging his broomstick into my room.

"Potter that's…get out!" I yelled at him. Pointing to the door way.

"Ok, ok keep your wig on Evans" He said holding his hands up and grinning.

"You _are_ despicable you know that"

"Yeah I do" He said with that same grin covering his whole face.

"I'm telling McGonagall about this as soon as classes finish" I said, my face going red with anger. He advanced towards me still smirking.

"I'm sure you will" He kept coming closer and I was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Stay away Potter or I'll scream" I threatened, leaning back in my seat.

"And who's going to come to your rescue Lily? Everyone down there is a boy"

"I'm sure they aren't _all_ boys…are they?"

"Unless that hairy kid in 7th year is actually a girl, which I highly doubt"

"Potter I'm not joking, back away, you wouldn't dare rape me"

"Course I wouldn't rape you" I breathed out. "By the time I've finished with you you'll be all up for it" He grinned.

"You wish Potter!" I snarled standing up quickly and making my chair fall over. He was walking closer towards me and then suddenly something inside of me made me also walk towards _him_.

"See the Potter charm is working already" He grinned. Suddenly my pace picked up and I was hurtling towards him. His eyes widened as I, out of nowhere, pounced on him.

"You should have just left it as it was Potter, I for once could stand the sight of you and you went and tried to be smart, I do NOT give into temptation that easily" I was on top of him on the floor tugging at his collar.

"Oh I'm sure you do Lily" My eyes narrowed into slits and I opened my mouth to speak when all of a sudden he had flipped me over and instead he was on top of me.

"Get off me!" I screamed kicking him in the balls.

"Ouch!" He gasped. He locked down my arms to the side of my body and stopped my legs from flailing about by trapping them underneath his own.

"I told you Potter; if you want to still be able to make children when you're older I suggest you get the bloody hell off of me"

"Oh Evans you_ are_ naughty, are you proposing that_ we_ make babies?"

"Oh Potter you _are_ bloody annoying, do you propose to get the hell off of me, I think you've broken my pelvic bone" I winced, attempting to make my 'injury' sound more realistic.

"Yeah right Evans, I'm not even putting any pressure there…yet" He grinned, looking hungrily down at me.

"Oh give it a rest Potter; I am _never_ going to fall for _your _charms. Now get the hell off me and the hell out of my room you scummy intruder!" I yelled, breaking free of his grip and kicking him forcefully in the shin. He winced in pain as I pushed him through the door way and all the way down the stairs; he stumbled and fell, rolling down the remaining stairs to the bottom of the staircase. "Oh and take this piece of crap with you!" I yelled flinging is broomstick at him. I heard Remus mutter something about it 'not going so well then' and I slammed shut my door and leaned against it panting heavily. I know I shouldn't have been but I was quite scared. He seemed pretty serious about everything and at one point I was about to give in to him.

But no, I would NOT give into James Potter's charm! Not now not _ever_! Though it _was_ going to prove hard…

----------------------------------

"Hey Lils, do you have any idea why Potter's crying downstairs?" Sandy and I were talking in our dorm room at the end of lessons.

"He's crying!"

"Well not really crying as such but he looks in a lot of pain, I wish I knew who had made him all messed up like that, I would shake their hand. In fact I would probably give them a snog" She said plonking herself down on the edge of her bed.

"Oh please don't" I grimaced.

"Why not? It wasn't Black or anyone was it? Because if it was I take that back" She said hurriedly holding her hands up in defence.

"No…I did it, I pushed him down the stairs"

"Wow Lily way to go girl!" She said giving me a high five. "You don't look too happy bout it though" She added looking at my sad looking expression.

"No I'm not, well I am but…you don't know the whole story yet" I told her the actual events _leading up_ to me pushing him down the stairs and she listened intently, hanging onto every word I said like it was a hilarious joke. When I had finished she burst out laughing. "It's really not that funny" I scowled folding my arms across my chest and turning to face the wall.

"No Lily I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't be laughing but it's just…just so, funny!" She said laughing even more.

"Excuse me Potter nearly_ raped_ me!" I said getting flustered.

"Oh Lily by the sounds of it I think he was only teasing" She said wiping a tear from her eye.

"Sure he was" I said rolling my eyes.

"But he picked you up?" She said sounding like she somehow couldn't believe it.

"Yes! He just lifted me up from the ground and started running down the corridor like a maniac, I thought he was going to kill me!" I said, hugging my pillow to my chest.

"Oh Lily I am sorry but that is so blooming hilarious!" She laughed hysterically and fell off her bed.

"For you maybe" I growled lobbing the pillow at her. She had pretty good reflexes and grabbed the pillow just in time before it hit her in the head.

"_And_ you had a_ pillow_ fight?"

"Well it was more of cushion fight but yeah"

"Oh Lily, my dearest Lily, you have the hotts for this guy" She laughed flinging the pillow back at me.

"What! I do NOT!" I shouted, burying my head in the pillow and screaming in frustration.

"Sure you don't Lily, that's why you've been playing games with him for the last few hours" She grinned.

"No _I_ haven't been playing games, _he_ has. All these mind games and stuff" I said scowling at the thought of him on top of me pinning me down.

"And you're finally becoming attracted to him" She said smiling.

"Well kin- NO I am NOT!" I shouted turning away from her.

"Sure Lily but we all now it's down there somewhere inside of you waiting to burst out any second now, you can't hide it anymore girl, you _know_ you like James Potter and no matter how hard you try to ignore it it's still going to be there bugging you for ever and ever and ev-" She said, one eyebrow raised with a smirk that made her look oh so evil but I butt in before she could finish her sentence.

"JUST SHUT UP WILL YOU! I KNOW I LIKE JAMES POTTER BUT IT DOES NOT MEAN I'M GOING TO BOTHER PERSUING MY FEELINGS AND LET MYSELF FALL INTO A VORTEX OF HURT, DESPAIR AND AGONY THAT IS SURE TO FOLLOW FROM A REALTIONSHIP WITH HIM!" I shouted so loudly that I choked on my own saliva and fell off the bed whilst clutching my throat and gasping for breath.

"So she finally admitted it then" Alice laughed, I turned to look at were the voice came from and saw her and Daisy standing there in the door frame smirks plastered on their faces.

"Yep, exactly as we had planned" She laughed helping me up from the floor.

"You mean you planned this!" I asked giving them one of my death glares.

"Well…yeah kind of" Daisy laughed.

"By the way Lily you were really loud…I'm surprised no one heard you" Alice said walking into the room and sitting down on my bed.

"Oh no" I groaned, "Potter isn't still in the common room is he?"

"Nope"

"Oh thank goodness" I breathed.

"He's here" She said gesturing lazily to the door.

"Did someone call me?" He asked smirking, leaning against the door frame.

"No" I said bluntly.

"Potter I told you not to keep doing that" Sandy said shaking her head.

"You know we could get you suspended for that" Alice added in pointing her finger at him.

"Ah well, who's going to tell on me?" He said winking at us.

"Just get out and stop coming into our dorm when we obviously don't want you here!" I screamed at him. He looked a little taken aback and stumbled backwards like the power in my voice had given him a push.

"Always the feisty one hey Evans" He said sheepishly. I grumbled a few curses I didn't want to repeat on paper at him and went into a strop.

"I think it would be better if you just left Potter" Daisy said sighing.

"But I-"

"I said LEAVE!" She screamed stepping threateningly towards him which made him run for his life. If I wasn't in such a temper I would have laughed at this but the case was the opposite. I was mortified. How could I have admitted such feelings towards a boy I was sure I only held hatred too? Life was so complicated sometimes...

* * *

**Hi I really do hope you guys like this and review it because I'm wondering whether or not to give it up lol i'm soooooooo sad but oh well HAPPY HOLIDAYS DUDES! Read and review please :D**  



	6. When one is aquainted with a worthy man

**I own no one...sorry it's too late in the day to come up with some radnom extra bit like "I own Big Ben and George Bush, depsite not owning Harry Potter" so I'll just leave you with...wait I just did! DOH!  
**

**------------Why did I fall for your charms?------------**

I attempted to relax by finishing my homework for the day. It did actually help a little as my mind was focused on other things than James Potter and his overly large ego.

I yawned and stretched my arms. I was so tired for some reason but it was time for dinner and I didn't want to miss any chance of eating. I packed my books away into my bag and pulled on a pair of jeans and a jacket so I wouldn't get my robes or skirt dirty. I wondered whether or not to bother taking off my school tie and blouse but decided I wasn't much bothered anyway and just wanted to get to dinner. I made my way hurriedly down stairs and ran all the way to the Great Hall. I sat down next to Daisy panting like mad.

"Hey Lils you ok?" She asked looking at me curiously.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just ran all the way from the dorm, I didn't want to miss dinner" I said smiling weakly.

"So Lily, what are you gonna do?" Alice asked eyeing a particularly gruesome looking bean casserole on her plate.

"About what?" I asked, spooning a spoon full of potatoes into my mouth.

"Getting together with Potter" She said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I choked on my potatoes and went, from what I could see in the reflection of my goblet, a bright purple colour. I could barely breathe as I fell off my bench and lay there on the ground coughing and spluttering. If I wasn't just about to encounter a near death experience I would have been really concerned about the way I looked at that moment.

"Oh my God Alice she's choking to death" Sandy grabbed my arm and hoisted me up. I Pointed franticly at my mouth and gave them an 'I'm-choking-you-ditzy-blondes-get-help' look.

"Erm HELP! HELP!" Alice started shouting waving her arms franticly in the air, like we were in a sinking boat as a pose to a dining hall.

I suddenly felt two arms wrap round my waist and push my stomach in. The potato I was choking on flew out of my mouth and went 'plop' into Alice's goblet.

"Hey you want this?" She grimaced offering the cup to Daisy.

"Sure" She took it and drank from it making me want to throw up.

I looked up into the face of my 'hero' to see Richard Jenner standing there, a kind and warm smile lingering on his lips.

"Wow" I breathed, "thanks"

"It's ok; I couldn't exactly let you choke to death now could I?" He laughed.

"Well you actually could have but I'm very grateful you didn't. I didn't really fancy dying this soon, I mean I could at least put it off till my N.E.W.T.S next year which I'm pretty sure are gonna kill me anyway." I said smiling at him. He laughed with me and held his hand out for me to shake. I took and felt a sudden buzz run up my arm. I looked down at our connected hands and dropped his. I must have looked like a right tomato at that point.

"I'm Richard by the way" He said, like I didn't know!

"I'm Lily" I said smiling up at him.

"Oh I know who you are; you're one of the best students in the year"

"Oh, yeah…I'm a bit of a boffin really" I said looking down, mumbling my words.

"Oh no, I think you're brilliant" I looked up into his eyes they were so…heart melting.

"Thanks" I mumbled.

"So…well I'm glad you're ok…I better be going now" He said looking away from my gaze.

"Oh…yeah…see you" I said not wanting him to go at all.

"Yeah…well bye" He turned to walk away when I blurted out unexpectedly.

"Where the hell did you learn to do that move anyway?"

"Well I kind of used to be in the boy scouts when I was younger, got my first aid badge doing that move on another choking guy" He grinned sheepishly.

"Really? I mean, I was in the brownies" I said. Though I felt a little foolish after because I had seemed so excited.

"Wow, that's cool, so did u ever get your first aid?"

"Sadly no, I tied the bandage round the examiners head too tight and he temporarily lost sight in his right eye. But it did mean that my friend got hers because I fainted afterwards. She was really efficient actually" I chuckled remembering back to the whole fiasco. He chuckled light heartedly too. I could feel a connection, but somehow, no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't seem to get the thought of James bloody Potter out of the back of my mind.

"So Lily, I'll see you tomorrow hopefully" He smiled, waving a little to me and walking back to his own table. I couldn't keep my eyes off him, he was so…drool.

"Lily, hey Lily…woo earth to Lily" Alice said waving her hand in front of my face. I was staring off into space thinking about the colour of my wedding dress when I get married to Richard.

"I think she's in the land of luurve guys" Sandy laughed, making kissy faces at me.

"No I'm not" I blushed furiously.

"Oh look at that she's blushing" Daisy laughed pointing at my bright red face.

"Look guys you can _not _tell Hannah about this, you_ know_ she likes Richard, I just couldn't do that to her"

"That's true" Alice said her face falling.

"Anyway Lily has Potter" Sandy smirked looking up the table at the Marauders who were currently throwing Bertie Botts every flavoured beans up in the air and trying to catch them in their mouths.

"I do_ not_ have Potter Sandy, and I never will"

"Sounds like you _do _want him"

"Yeah Lily, you could have him with a snap of the fingers, you know he's like in love with you"

"No he's not, it's just a stupid infatuation is all" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Sure" Daisy said rolling her eyes.

"Hey" I said all indignantly, I picked up a grape and threw it at her.

"Ok enough with throwing the food!" She shouted going red in the face and getting all stroppy. Watching her transaction in mood made me laugh at her stormy face.

"Sorry Dream it's just so funny to watch you get in a mood"

"Yeah well not for me" She grumbled looking away from me.

"Aw Daisy Lily didn't mean it did you now Lily" Alice said putting a comforting hand on Daisy's shoulder.

"Well actually I- ouch!" I received a kick in the shin from Alice who gave me a warning look. "No course I didn't mean it Daisy" I winced rubbing my knee and rolling my eyes.

"See, no harm done now is there?" Sandy said taking a swig of pumpkin juice.

"Yes" Daisy muttered under her breath just audible enough for us 3 to hear.

--------------------------------

After dinner we made our way back to our common room. We were making our way up the stairs when our way was blocked by none other than the Marauders.

"Oh not you again, will you just piss off for once" I groaned rubbing my temples.

"Well that's just charming that is, what a warm greeting" Sirius said taking a leaf out of our book and rolling his eyes.

"We don't _want_ to greet you; we just want to get past you bozos" Sandy said, hands on hips looking all a little too serious.

"What are the magic words then Rogers?"

"Avada Kadavra" She mumbled causing us girls to giggle uncontrollably.

"Oh I think that was a threat Padfoot, we better make ourselves scarce before they pull a mutant bunny out of their hats" Potter laughed along with Sirius, Peter and a small snigger from Remus.

"I only wish_ I_ was the one they pulled" Sirius smirked looking at us with a hungry gleam in his eyes.

"I would rather pull a dementor down a dark alley in the middle of winter" Daisy said with her special Marauder death glare.

"Well if that's the way you like it baby" Sirius said trying to act all seductive but just coming out with the sound of a constipated chicken. She scoffed at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, what is it with you guys? You just need to pick one girl to like and be done with it, and that girl should be preferably not any of us" Sandy said with a pointed expression.

"But we like to have our options open babe, I mean after I've screwed _you _I'm gonna need a replacement aren't I" Sirius said leaning against the banister, looking pretty good, you know, for a pig with hands and hair. Sandy's eyes widened and she shook with fury.

"You…you PIG!" She screamed arms flailing. She clawed at him and scratched him hard across the cheek, a trickle of blood poured down his surprised looking face. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back before she could cause him any more grievous bodily harm. She tried to break loose of my grip but Alice and Daisy helped to keep her back. "Get off me!" She yelled stamping on my foot.

"OUCH!" I screamed letting go of her like she was on fire. Sirius just stood there in shock not wanting to move but at the same time wanting to run far, far away.

"Sandy you crazy cow leave him, he's not worth it" Alice said through Sandy's mixture of swear words and wails.

"Come on Padfoot I think we should get going now" Potter said placing his hand on Sirius' shoulder and pulling on his arm with the other hand. They hurried off back up the stairs and we were left to deal with a horrified and manic Sandy.

"Calm down Sandy, calm down" She was still shaking and was a bright crimson colour.

"Did you hear what he said to me!" She shouted narrowing her eyes.

"Yes Sandy, I think everyone did" Alice said, finally overpowering Sandy and guiding her up the stairs.

"That's it…that's the last time Potter and his pals are gonna treat me like a slutty, ditzy, blonde whore" She snarled looking crazy.

"What are you going to do about it?" I asked Sandy cautiously.

"I'm going to take the Marauders down…one by one" Her voice shook terribly and the look in her eye terrified me. She was normally one of the calm ones of us 6, being around me, Alice, Daisy and Hannah must have had a bad effect on her though because she was muttering under her breath and twitching occasionally.

"And how do you propose we go about this?" Daisy asked.

"At the moment…I'm not quite sure, but when I am sure, it will be one of the best pranks this school has ever seen…I'm not only going to take the Marauders down, I'm going to give them a run for their money and claim Prankster Princess once and for all" She looked even crazier now, like she was in a different world, one that she could only see, in a fantasy phase. I didn't talk all the way back up to our dorm, afraid of saying the wrong thing and setting her off again.

I changed for bed and climbed under the covers. Alice and Daisy did the same but Sandy was still too flustered. She had her hair tied up and was scribbling something down franticly on a piece of parchment, muttering random numbers and words under her breath.

"Sunny, I think it would be better if you go to sleep now, I think it will do you good" I said cautiously, she seemed to not have heard me, or she was just ignoring me, either way she carried on writing.

"Sandy, Lily's right" Alice added slowly.

"I don't need the bloody sleep ok!" She yelled, maybe she had heard me after all. I left her to get on with whatever she needed to prove and went to sleep.

When I next woke up it was 7 in the morning. I looked around the room groggily, Alice was snuggling up close to her teddy bear Mildred and Daisy was hanging half way out of her bed, drooling.

Then I saw Sandy, head down on the desk sleeping. I hopped out of bed and went through to the bathroom. I washed myself and dressed all before the others were even up. I shook Sandy gently by the shoulders and her head shot up from the desk.

"Huh, where, the blue evil squirrels they're coming to get me!" She shouted looking quickly from side to side.

"No Sandy, you're safe now" I said trying so hard not to laugh at her.

"Oh Lily, oh no are we late?" She asked looking round again with a worried expression.

"No Sandy, it's 7:30, I just wanted to wake you in time for some breakfast" I looked at her closely, she had slight shadows under her eyes and her skin had a small tinge of grey to its normally tanned colour.

"Oh, ok then…Lily!" She said suddenly, grabbing my shoulder.

"What, what is it?" I asked worriedly.

"No, no that wont work" I didn't know what she was talking about at first but then I suspected it had something to do with the prank she was planning on the Marauders.

"Look Sandy don't worry about that for now, we have all year to plan it, just get breakfast over and done with before you start putting any horrendous plans into action" I said pulling her up from the chair.

"You're right Lily, but they could strike at any moment…we have to be alert" She said, sounding slightly paranoid as she scanned the room with her twitching eyes.

"Ok Sandy I have some advice for you" Alice was suddenly up and standing beside me looking glamorous as ever.

"What, does it have anything to do with beating the Marauders once and for all?" She asked looking suddenly wide awake.

"Not particularly but if it makes you feel any better you can pretend it does" She didn't look very interested in what Alice had to say but let her go on anyway.

"Go on" She said boredly.

"Ok, get up, get washed, put some concealer on those bags, run a brush through your hair and flash that sexy smile at all the hott boys in this damn tower" She said pushing her towards the bathroom door.

"But that goes against everything I believe in" She said, going into a feminist rant.

"Look Sandy, you're hott, all the guys know that, that's why they try so hard to get into your pants, to suddenly stop looking hott would just be a terrible thing to do, you have to show them you're too good for them, put up a fight, and make them sweat a little"

"They'll just think I'm a common whore" She whined.

"No they _won't_" She insisted, giving Sandy one final push, she fell into the bathroom and regained her balance just before we shut the door on her and threw her clothes in.

"Bu-" We heard her protest but we were too busy trying to get Daisy up.

"Woo Dream…get up" I said all dreamily, waving my hands in front of my friends face. She grunted and rolled over onto her front.

"Hey Dream get the hell up!" Alice shouted in her ear. She was so surprised; she fell out of the bed and onto the floor in a heap.

We laughed at her a little then helped her up from the floor.

"You guys that wasn't funny" She said glaring at us.

"No it really was" Alice laughed. Daisy opened her mouth to speak but I stopped her.

"Look Daisy if you're going to go off into another fit of stressiness than we'll just leave you now" I said hands on hips, raising an eyebrow at her. She mumbled something and went off to get dressed. A little while later Sandy came out of the bathroom looking like she had really taken Alice's words to heart. She looked so gorgeous I was melting with envy.

Her long and wavy hair had been charmed straight and hung loosely by her waist, she had a white hair band on top of her head and one silver hair clip in place next to the band. Her smile made my eyes hurt, her teeth were just so white and…perfect. She had used Alice' concealer on her face and it now looked fresh, like she had just been pampered for hours on end. How could people look that brilliant? She had spent about 10 minutes on herself and she looked like a…a glamour model.

"Hey Lily, close your mouth before you swallow a fly" Sandy laughed flicking a strand of hair behind her back. I was gawping at her. Oh no anyone who walked in at that moment would probably assume I was a lesbian…but just for the record I am not, so don't say anything else on the matter.

We went hastily down to the Great Hall to catch some breakfast before our first lessons. Much to my dismay I had History of Magic for first period. Professor Binns died last year…I know, I know it sounds a little drastic but he did. Fell asleep by his fire place apparently, every one had just assumed he bored himself to sleep though, the way he drones on.

So now he's a ghost, gliding through the blackboard, sneaking up behind us and swimming, you know, through us. Very unpleasant I tell you. The only good thing about it was I was with nearly all of my friends. Minus Alice and Daisy of course who were taking…flying.

I was so busy thinking about all of this that I stumbled on the last stair and twisted my ankle.

"Ouch!" I screamed in agony sitting on the last step to cradle my foot.

"Oh goodness you dozy cow" Alice said sitting next to me on the step and getting out her wand "You really need to watch were you're going next time babe" She said kindly, touching my busted ankle with her wand. The pain went completely…maybe I didn't give her enough credit.

"Thanks" I mumbled as she helped me up.

"That's fine Lily, if us girls don't stick together then we might as well live in igloos" She said linking my arm. I looked at her…what she had just said didn't make any sense what so ever but after healing my ankle like that I didn't pursue the matter.

We sat down and ate our breakfast quietly, as though we didn't want to disturb something. It was awkward actually because I had never know Sandy to be quiet during breakfast time, she was always so happy in the morning for some reason. But not today. I looked up to see why and saw she was having a staring competition with Sirius who was seated a little way up the table, he blew a kiss to her and winked at her and the staring competition soon became a glaring competition…and then it hit me…Sirius Black was Sandy's secret man!

* * *

**Ok you'll get the secret man part in the next chapter and it will all fit together finally hehe I hope you like this chapter and please review nicely thankyou!**

**This is EmO-pEaNuT-bUtTeR-cUp Over an Out!**

**To the GUM parlour! **


	7. When one learns some disturbing facts

**I own no one blah blah blah in fact i own nothing...except a pair of converse and a tub of vaseline!**

**SORRY DUDES THERE ARE A FEW SWEAR WORDS AND A NOTHER NAUGHTY WORD HEHE BUT NO SEXUALLY GRAPHIC SCENES SO NO WORRIES! **

**-------------Why did i fall for your charms?---------------**

Well I suppose you're wondering what I'm going on about 'Sandy's secret man' but I'm talking about last year. Sandy had a boyfriend, or at least she was seeing someone even if nothing was official. We girls had tried to follow her once, we hid behind a corner, and we were real close to seeing whoever he was, but of course Daisy had to go and sneeze causing us all to fall over into a heap on the floor, totally blowing our cover. Sandy wasn't angry as such but there was something in her voice that made her seem all a bit…scared. Like she wasn't_ allowed_ to be speaking to us. This had bugged me for weeks after but when Sandy had finally stopped seeing this guy she seemed so…heart broken that I didn't question her ways.

Things soon got back to normal and she was as feisty as ever, as creative as ever and as witty as ever. And that was it; we didn't query her relationship with this guy anymore.

Until now.

-----------------------------------

After lessons that day we were both sitting in our dormitory, on our beds, flicking through the pages of Witch weekly.

"So Sandy, just out of interest, what exactly do you have against Black?" I asked casually, glancing up at her before looking back to the magazine. I could feel her eyes penetrating into my skull. She was looking at me with a look of horror, I could sense it.

"Well there's his existence for a start" She laughed, her voice shaking.

"Oh" I said simply, trying to keep myself from sounding all too obvious.

"Why do you ask?" She said, sounding like she really did not want to know the answer.

"Not sure really" I said wrinkling my nose. "I was just wondering something"

"Oh"

"Yeah" I looked at her and she sighed.

"Ok, Lily what were you wondering?" She asked wincing.

"Why you didn't tell me Sirius Black was your secret man?" She shuddered and lay back on her bed.

"How do you know?" She asked in a whisper barely audible above her racing heart beat.

"I kind of…pieced it together" I said looking at her with sympathy in my eyes.

"So…I guess you don't even want to be my friend now" She grumbled, rolling over onto her side.

"What? Of course I want to be your friend! I can't disown you for having bad taste in men" I laughed, but she looked just as solemn as before. "So why didn't you tell me then?"

"Because…because he was just using me anyway" She mumbled. Purposely not looking at me.

"Using you? What do you mean using you?"

"For sex, he was using me…for sex" She said, her voice filled with an emotion that I couldn't quite decipher at that moment. My eyes widened and I looked at her properly, hoping, praying for any signs of amusement sketched on her face, wanting her to suddenly burst out laughing and say 'God Lily it was just a joke, you're so gullible' but there was nothing there. In fact she was on the verge of tears.

"Oh…Sandy I – I mean…I just…don't know what to say"

"I didn't think you would" She said blankly, a single tear rolling down her cheek and onto the pages of Witch weekly, lying neglected on the edge of her bed. "Thing is, if I had have told you, all I would have got is sympathy bloody sympathy, I'm not a charity case, I wasn't sexually assaulted, or raped or – or anything, I was only 15, I didn't know any better"

"Oh Sandy you're _still_ 15, you should have told him exactly were to go, you could have done so much better"

"Listen to yourself Lily; have you_ seen_ Sirius Black lately?"

"Yes but-"

"Then you'll have noticed exactly _how_ popular and _how_ gorgeous he is" She said sitting up now and raising her voice.

"That doesn't give him the right to treat you like that!" I said looking at her as if she was crazy "You could do so much better, he thinks he's so bloody brilliant but he's not!" I shouted at her.

"Lily you don't even know him!" She yelled at me going red in the face, tears spurting from her eyes like a fountain.

"Look Sandy don't you_ dare _try to defend him!" I shouted pointing my finger at her.

"I loved him Lily, he didn't love me, in fact I don't think he even liked me! Maybe my body yeah, but me? NO, no way, never!" She was screaming, the tears still flowing fast and heavily. She had picked up the magazine, tottering dangerously on the side of her bed, and had now flung it at me. One of its pages caught me in the eye and I screamed in pain as I felt a sharp stinging sensation fill my head.

"Sandy you're being too violent will you just sit down!" I screamed grabbing at her and throwing her forcefully onto the bed. Something in her eyes made her looked completely manic at that moment, that moment I had thrown her down on the bed. Realisation suddenly hit me like a speeding train and I apologised profusely.

"That's exactly what he did, he ordered me around, forced me into things" She said, her eyes glazing over as though she was remembering back to it.

"Don't Sandy; don't even think about him, he's not worth it, not anymore!" I said shouting at her and shaking her shoulders. Like it was some sort of therapy, I was the psychiatrist person and she was the little girl, trying to get over a nightmare.

"How can I Lily? I just thought he was so…perfect"

"Obviously not" I scoffed. I looked at her, her eyes were red and puffy and her hair was tangled and messy. But somehow she managed to stay looking as pretty as ever.

"But Lily, the thing that really bugs me is that…I let him, I let him do all that to me but as soon as it was over I felt dirty, really I promise I did, but then he just kept coming back and I just couldn't refuse…It wasn't meant to end like this" She said barely able to keep her voice steady.

"I know it wasn't" I said cradling her in my arms. "So how did you mean it to end?" She looked up at me and rose and eyebrow, she wiped a tear from her cheek with the back of her hand.

"I just wanted him to love me" She whimpered, letting her head fall back onto my shoulder.

"So he dumped you then?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"No, I dumped him" I looked at her with a look of confusion on my face.

"I told him I wasn't a toy, that I didn't want to be used anymore, that's exactly why I blew a fuse when he said that thing about 'After I've screwed youI'm gonna want a replacement aren't I?' thing"

"And he said?"

"Goodbye" She burst into another flood of tears and she stuck to me like a leech, clinging on for dear life, as though I was her lifeline.

"Hey, hey calm down. It's over now, it was over long ago, and I'm just regretting mentioning it"

"No" She said "I'm glad you did, it was good to be able to tell someone, but you have to promise to keep it to yourself, Ok?"

"Sure" I smiled, though inside I was dying with pity for my friend.

------------------------------------

We didn't talk about it anymore. Instead I took her outside to get some fresh air. She didn't seem too reluctant to be dragged along by the sleeve and when she was outside she inhaled the fresh September air like it was her oxygen…Oh wait, it was!

We walked to the lake were we sat down and pulled our shoes and socks off. The water was cool and refreshing, as I dipped my foot into its glistening surface I felt a shiver run up my spine. It created ripples on the surface and with the slightest touch the ripples would morph into more ripples, and them into more ripples. It was so…beautiful. I stopped watching the ripples to look at Sandy. She was paddling her feet with a look of content ness on her face. For the moment she was fine.

In the next moment everything changed.

"Evans, fancy seeing you here"

"But James you followed her" Peter said looking at him curiously. James looked at him with a stormy face and glared a little.

"And Rogers too, what a pleasant surprise" Sirius said smirking. Anger boiled up inside of me. I jumped up and in the process sprayed everyone with water.

"You piece of- ARGH!" I screamed making a move at him. Terror flickered in his eyes for a small moment, but only a small moment.

"Come on Evans, I'm still getting over the scar Rogers gave me" Sirius laughed nervously, but I was in such a terrible mood I didn't even think, just did.

I slapped him so hard he toppled backwards.

"You think you're so brilliant, so holy, _you_ Sirius Black are a man whore, and a dirty, filthy, pervert!" I screamed taking another threatening step towards him. He shuffled back on the grass whilst his 'friends' just stood round watching.

I turned my back on him to walk away but I heard a cry from behind.

"No don't!" The voice shouted. Don't what? I thought, but it was too late, the spell had struck me and I went zooming into the air and was hanging upside down before I knew exactly what spell had hit me. Knowing Black I had instantly assumed the spell would be harmful. 'Stupefy maybe', I wouldn't have even put 'Crucio' past that boy, but there must have been some reason to perform a levitating curse, 'Levicorpus' lifted a person of their feet and dangled them in the air. Just like what had happened to me.

The blood came rushing to my head and I started screaming at him to put me down at the top of my lungs. Sandy just stood there…dumb struck as to what to do next. I suddenly became conscious to my skirt now billowing over my head and thanked God silently for letting me have shorts on. Well…girl boxers.

"Oh darn it, I was looking forward to a nice view of Evan's knickers there" Sirius laughed, shaking his wand a little so I bopped up and down in the thin air.

"Just put her down mate" James said quietly, sticking up for ME!

"Sorry Prongs but I can't go all soft just because she's your bitch"

"I am NOT his bitch!" I roared at him, trying to make my skirt cover my knees but failing miserably.

"Not yet" James mumbled down on the ground.

"What was that potter!" I yelled shaking with fury.

"Gotta see the vet" He said feebly.

"No Potter I don't think _you_ do, but I'm sure as hell that, that mangy flea bag hound dog does!" I screamed clenching my fists. Sandy looked at me with a face full of curiosity.

"Oh of course Sandy, you didn't know that you actually slept with a _dog_!" I shouted, then clamped a hand to my mouth in shock of what I had just said exactly. I heard a few gasps from the ground and looked to see Sandy's eyes filled with tears and her face a flush of bright red. She looked around hopelessly then up at me, hurt in her eyes. She ran fast, all the way back to the castle, not stopping even when I called to her at the top of my voice.

"Aww Evans, look what you did now" Sirius laughed, like it was all some big joke.

"How DARE you!" I screamed in fury kicking my legs about in the air.

"She looks like a piñata" Peter guffawed. I glared at him and he stopped his laughter.

"Has someone been telling fibs then Evans?" Sirius asked a smile still on his lips.

"No Black, because I believe every word she told me, about how you literally forced her to have sex with you when she was only 15!" I spat at him, venom searing through the corners of my mouth.

"Oh don't give me all that Evans" He laughed with a nasty glare on his face, "She was all up for it, in fact I could barely keep her off me"

"Oh of course Black because you are_ such_ a babe magnet!" I rolled my eyes and folded my arms which was quite hard because I was starting to loose feeling in my left arm.

"Thanks Evans, even from you that's a compliment" He smirked.

"Look Black can we please continue this on the ground? Because I think the blood rushing to my head is really not good for my whole bodying functions and stuff"

"Of course my lady" He said bowing, slowly bringing his wand down and muttering something under his breath. I dropped to the floor in a heap. I got up quickly and stormed over to him. "Look Evans you can't touch me" He said eyes wide.

"Because if you do James will kiss you" He smirked, pulling James in front of him like a shield.

"Like I'm scared" I said rolling my eyes.

"No, in fact I think you _want_him to" Sirius said, reading the expression on my face.

"Padfoot mate just drop it" Potter said nervously running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah Padfoot, DROP IT!" I said pulling out my wand from my robe pocket and casting a simple spell at him. His trousers unbuckled and fell to round his feet. He stood there in his boxers, which consequently were embroidered with little ducks.

I laughed out loud along with Remus and a small snigger from Peter. Potter just looked shell shocked, then he looked almost in…awe.

"Ha ha Evans, very funny" Sirius laughed nervously. He stooped to pick up his trousers but I wasn't finished with him yet, not nearly.

"Incendio!" I shouted, pointing my wand at his hair. He stopped buckling up his trousers to look around, curious to why everyone was sniggering. His nose flared as he inhaled the smoke and coughed. "Oh sorry Sirius, did I get you all hot now? Well will just have to cool you down then won't we?" I said all patronising.

"No, Evans, NO!" He yelled, he was running round, with his pants round his ankles, making a desperate attempt to put out his hair.

"Impervious!" I laughed when I sent water rushing out of my wand and all over his now sopping wet hair.

"Oh Lily you're cruel" Remus said shocked at me, but there was still a twitch in the corners of his mouth.

"Sirius mate you ok?" James asked trying to calm a now wet, half naked, and ashy Sirius down.

"Her, she…she's…she's bloody brilliant!" Sirius said laughing. I gasped.

"Look Black I did_ not_ just use my_ best_ hexes on you so you'll bloody like me! I used them on you so you'll stop being such a bloody pervert!" I screamed looking shell shocked myself.

"Well I don't think it's helped" Remus chuckled, watching Sirius use his best 'how you doing' face on me.

"No Black, you are just a horrible scummy girl user, after what you did to Sandy I'm surprised you didn't go gay!"

"Why should I Evans, after all _she_ did dump _me_!"

"Only cause you used her for sex! Did you ever take her anywhere? Buy her anything? Act like a gentleman around her? No didn't think so!" I shouted at him.

"How do you know? I actually liked her, ever thought that, ever even bothered to stop ganging up on me for a long as 2 seconds to realise it wasn't actually the sex that mattered? It was good yeah, but I liked her too. And we talked!" He was shouting at me now and our voices were growing in volume.

"Oh you talked! Well LA DE FUCKIN DA!" I screamed, sorry for that awful word I uttered but I did try my best to avoid it...somehow i just couldn't though.

"Oh Evans, not using naughty words now are we?" Sirius laughed half heartedly trying again to make it some big joke.

"Oh don't you patronise me you disgusting, foul mouthed fool!"

"_I'm_ foul mouthed? Didn't you just hear yourself Lily dearest?"

"I had a good reason to use a filthy word like that…I was using it on a filthy BOY!"

"Come on Evans do we _have_ to fight like this?"

"Wait Black let me think for a minute, oh yeah got the answer…It's a YES!" We continued bickering and quarrelling like there was no tomorrow, unaware of the 3 other teenage boys standing round us.

"Look guys, hate to break you up but I'm really getting tired now" James sighed tapping his foot impatiently on the ground.

"Yeah me to" I yelled glaring at Sirius; I began to walk away when he called back to me.

"Don't go on my account Evans" He shouted at me. I looked back and began racing towards him like a charging bull. His eyes widened and he ran so fast it looked as though he was flying.

"And good riddance!" I screamed at him but he was only a tiny spot in the horizon now.

I walked, no make that _stormed_, back to the castle, hoping to find Sandy and apologize, but instead I found Daisy, backed up against the wall. A tall and handsome looking boy from Slytherin, I didn't really know, over shadowing her.

"Come on Sawyer, I've always known you had a crazy streak in you, I know you want me Sawyer, I mean…how could you resist me?" This boy reminded me too much of Potter. Whether or not Daisy wanted me to interrupt at that moment I do not know, but I did anyway.

"Daisy there you are, it's time for dinner come on" I grabbed her arm and sped down the corridor, not looking back at the Slytherin I didn't really know.

"What did you do that for Lily?" She asked finally, pulling away from my grip.

"I thought you needed some help" I said weakly.

"Well Lily next time _don't_ think" She shouted at me and began to walk off.

"What did I do?" I yelled after her.

"I could have dealt with it myself Lily, I don't need _you_ or anyone _else_ ok, next time just leave me alone!" She yelled and stormed of.

"Fine then!" I screamed up the hall. "I don't need you either, I don't need anyone…or do I" I looked down, everyone was getting mad at me today, what had I done? It was unfair…everything was just so…UNFAIR!

* * *

**Please read and review my lovely minions MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**EmO-pEaNuT-bUtTeR-cUp over and out!**

**To ThE pOrTaBlE uRiNaL! **


	8. When one is played like a hand of cards

**I own no one! Ok It's 9:51 in the evening and I still haven't done my half an hour Maths homework, so this chappie is pretty rushed, i'm sorry it's short but i hope you like it all the same.**

**----------------Why did I fall for your charms?----------------- **

I stood there for a minute, not sure where to go. My stomach rumbled and pointed me in the right direction. The Great Hall for dinner. As I entered I spotted Daisy, Sandy and Alice sitting a little way down the table. I made my way towards them then stopped. Sandy looked up at me and then back down, her expression unreadable. That was it, I couldn't just sit down there, Sandy would most probably move, and then what would I do? I looked over at them again and saw Daisy glaring at me.

Alice seemed oblivious to this as she also spotted me and called me over to sit by them.

"Hi Lily, where have you been?" She asked looking at me with curiosity.

"Erm, outside" I mumbled, franticly shoving food into my mouth, avoiding Daisy's stare.

"Ruining my chances with Elliot Rivers more like" She grumbled. Glaring at me some more.

"Huh?" Alice asked raising an eyebrow.

"I was finally going to say yes Lily and you ruined the moment! What if he never talks to me again?" She said raising her voice.

"I'm…I – I'm sorry I didn't – I didn't know" I said, barely able to speak because my throat was now dry and my voice hoarse.

"Look Daisy calm down, there's no need to make a scene" Alice said in what she thought was a comforting voice but to Daisy must have seemed a demanding one.

"Don't you tell me to calm down Blondie; no one asked your opinion!" She shouted, standing up and throwing out the bench. She stepped over it and stalked off.

"Don't call me Blondie you…crazy COW!" She yelled after her retreating figure. "Gawd what the hell is _her_ problem?" Alice said looking completely lost as to what had just happened.

"I think she hates me" I mumbled, playing with my plate of pasta in front of me.

"Why?"

"Because I took her away from that…Rivers guy" I said.

"Why'd you do that?" Alice asked.

"Because I thought he was hassling her, what else was I meant to do?"

"That's true; I trust your judgement Lily, too bad she can't seem to" Alice said, surprising me again with her wise words.

"Thanks Alice" I said smiling a little. My smile vanished when I saw Sandy out of the corner of my eye. "Sandy?" I asked uncertainly. She looked up at me then straight back down.

"Yes" She mumbled.

"I'm so sorry Sandy" I whispered. Alice looked at me curiously.

"What's going on now?" She asked us, looking from Sandy to me then back to Sandy.

"Nothing, nothing's the matter" Sandy muttered, taking a sip of Pumpkin juice.

"No, everything is the matter Sandy, I feel so awful" I said looking at her with pleading eyes.

"I know you are Lily" She said, and she smiled a little. "I just don't think I can bear to face the Marauders again after this" She said blushing slightly.

"Hey that's a good thing isn't it?" I laughed. She laughed a little too. At least_ she_ didn't hold a grudge. "In fact, I think I deserve a thank you" Though after I said this I realised that I really didn't deserve one.

"Wait hold up…what are you two talking about?"

"Nothing" I said, shooing the situation away.

"That doesn't wash with me Lily Evans, I want to know what's up and I want to know NOW!" She exclaimed, hands on hips.

"Ok, Sandy told me something, a secret, and…I kind of let it slip to the Marauders" I said wincing as I remembered back to the incident.

"No!" She gasped, her eyes widened.

"Yes" I said looking at her rather stupidly.

"That is like…totally…No!" She said again. Gawd she was blonde.

"Bubbles it's over now, it really doesn't matter" Sandy said looking at me with a small smile.

"So what was the secret then? Was it about that filthy rag you sleep with?"

"No, it was _not_ about huggy, and he is _not_ a rag!" She whispered fiercely, her cheeks flushing.

"Well was it about that time you locked yourself in the astronomy tower, then you wet yourself and used that charms homework I lent you to mop it up?"

"No!" She said furiously, her eye twitching slightly.

"Oh right, it's about your 'heavy flow' right" Alice said winking knowingly.

"NO it is NOT about my 'HEAVY FLOW'!" Sandy screamed in fury banging a fist on the table. She received a few very strange looks from some passers bye and a look of horror from up the table. The people in the year above us, and also in our year, knew already that anything_ we_ say is _bound_ to be crazy so they weren't too discouraged at Sandy's sudden outburst.

"Sheesh Sandy, no need to get your thong in a twist, so what_ is_ your secret then?" She asked eyes filled with excitement.

"That…" She paused and looked at me, I nodded at her, "that…that I copied my Transfiguration exam off Lily last year" Alice's face fell and she frowned.

"Well that wasn't very interesting, and plus Lily sucks at Transfiguration, no wonder you got a fail" Alice said rolling her eyes and shaking her head, which made her get very confused in deed and she started rolling her head and scrolling her eyes from side to side instead.

"You look like a pillock" I snorted, covering my hand with my mouth at the piggish sound I had just made.

"And you sound like a farm animal" She laughed, pointing at my crimson face. I glared at her.

"Sod off" I grumbled. Turning my head and pouting.

"Soo…" Sandy said looking nervously from me to Alice "I'm gonna go to bed" she stood up and scurried out of our sight.

"Well…I'm going too" Alice said, looking at me with a small glare then standing up.

"Yeah well…me too!" I said also standing up, we looked at each other then turned away and stalked off in different directions. My fists were clenched into balls and I was glaring straight ahead when all of a sudden an arm from behind me grabbed hold of my wrist. I was about to scream when I span round and noticed who it was.

"Hi Lily"

"Jenny, what's the matter?" I asked, forgetting to be angry for the minute to talk to my worried looking friend.

"I need to talk to you"

"Sure, where do you want to go?"

"Erm…Library?"

"Sure" She hurried along the corridor, me in tow. When we arrived she ushered me through the few students milling around to a small table right at the back of the room.

"Good, no one can hear us here" She said looking round cautiously before taking a seat on one of the chairs.

"So what is it you need to talk to me about?"

"Remus"

"Oh…what about Remus?" I asked looking at her vivid expression, her eyes shining over and her mouth twitching at the sides.

"I love him"

"Oh Jenny…It's just a crush I'm sure, I know you had a hard time getting over the break up but…"

"No Lily…I_ love_ him"

"Oh Cookie" I hugged her head close to my chest and patted her lightly on the back.

"And he loves me" She mumbled, barely able to breathe through my hard grip. I pushed her away.

"He _does_?"

"Yes…he does" She smiled ecstatically.

"But when you broke up…didn't he have a – a reason?"

"So he's a werewolf, what do I care, Potter's a stag" I looked at her flabbergasted.

"You…_know_?"

"Of course I do Lily, all of us know, Hannah, Daisy, Alice even Sandy"

"Sandy knows!"

"Course, come on Lily, we all guessed_ ages_ ago, even Alice being her ditzy blonde self sussed they were brewing _some_ kind of potion in those damn dungeons"

"Well…yeah I suppose…" I trailed off.

"Remus told me about Peter, Sirius and James being animagi long ago as well"

"But…I figured they were animagi and when I asked Remus he said I was the only one who knew, and that I should keep it secret" I didn't know what to think. Remus had played a good game...he had made us think we were the only ones…when all along he had told them all…

"He's extremely smart isn't he" She sighed. "Making us think we were the only ones who knew…so we didn't tell each other" She looked so happy…I didn't want to spoil that for her…seeing as she hadn't looked so happy in a long time, in fact she hadn't looked that happy since back in our third year.

"Yeah he's one of a kind" I said, staring into space.

"He told me he wanted to be with me, that he couldn't stand us being apart" She breathed.

"That's great Jenny" I smiled for her. "When did he say all this?"

"Like…just now" She looked at me with a face full of beauty, why couldn't I have her effect when I smiled…I mean she literally resurrected dead flowers with her smile.

"I'm really happy for you Cookie babe" I said smiling.

"I'm happy for me too" She grinned, but there was something now in her eyes that made me think there was something wrong with her new relationship with the studious Marauder.

-------------------------------

My eyes faltered as I swept through the castle with a sleepy expression and tired emotions.

I didn't think I could stay up long enough to have an argument with Alice so I ignored her tiresome remarks about me taking up a good part of the wardrobe us girls shared. I mean she used more space than me and she was still nagging me about it!

"Look Alice, will you please just shut it!" I yelled at her, she stopped wagging her finger at my retreating figure and opened her mouth to speak but thought better of it and grumbled something about me 'being mean to her all the time'. Even Daisy was too tired and unfocused to make any rude comments about me and Alice.

My eye lids fluttered closed and I was asleep before I could think another thing.

I was up at 7 am sharp and went to have a quick shower. I tied my hair back messily and stack a shower cap on top of my head. I stepped into the steamy shower and let the water wash out over me. It felt so good for it just be me and myself for once.

When I stepped out of the shower and was just wrapping my towel around myself I heard a scream from our dorm. I ran through the door of the bathroom to find our dorm door flung open. Sandy, Alice and Daisy were no where to be seen. Without thinking I charged through the door and down the stairs worried about what had just happened. I stood in the middle of the common room and looked about franticly. I was getting rather scared by this point.

"Well hellooo Evans" I heard a voice drawl from behind. I span round coming face to face with:

"Potter" I spat, scowling.

"You look lovely in just a towel Lily, though things would be _a lot _more interesting _without_ the towel" He winked and smirked at me. How could I have been so stupid, I had completely forgotten about that. I cringed and bit my lip.

"And the caps pretty darn sexy too" I looked up to see Sirius behind James, laughing hysterically, how could I have forgotten the hat!

"Oh, give it a rest will you" I snapped at them. "I just got out of the shower ok!"

"I think we can see that Lily, in fact we can see _a lot_" James said attempting to look through the tiny gap in my towel between my chest.

"Stop being a perv Potter!" I roared at him covering my chest, but not before quickly removing my shower cap. I stood there self consciously, not sure what to do next.

"I'll get you for this Alice!" I heard Daisy laugh, Alice and Sandy came charging through the portrait hole just before Daisy who came in clad in her very revealing pyjamas, showing the small phoenix tattoo just above her right breast. Alice and Sandy were also laughing and what looked like running away from a wet Daisy.

"What the hell's going on?" I asked looking at them dumbstruck, "I though someone was bloody dying"

"Those bloody bitches threw water over me" Daisy laughed, finally catching up with Sandy and tripping her up so she was lying on the floor, panting and breathless.

"It was bloody hilarious Lils, I couldn't stop laughing at her, and she didn't have a bloody clue until it hit her" She was still laughing as she lay on the floor.

"Oh Lily, what _are_ you wearing?" Alice laughed, giving in to Daisy and letting her tackle her quite vigorously to the floor, "Oof you cow that hurt"

"Nothing by the looks of it" Sirius said smirking, then he looked over at Sandy dressed in her skimpy little lace number. His expression had gone blank and he was looking at her with…lust in his eyes. Oh how angry he made me, he would use her and abuse her just like before, I bet anything he would.

"What are you gawking at Black, has any of me slipped out?" Sandy giggled; looking down to make sure her boobs weren't on show.

"No, you just look so…so"

"So what Black, cause if you're gonna say hot then I already know" She laughed picking herself up.

"Well actually I was going to say beautiful" He whispered, thinking no one could hear but Sandy did, and she blushed, _a lot_.

"Well this is all very lovely but I'm starting to catch a chill" I said breaking the awkward silence.

"Want me to warm you up Evans?" Potter asked gawking at my assets.

"I'll buy a sweater thanks" I said stalking back to my dorm to get dressed.

"Well so Long as you're wearing something Lily" I heard Sirius comment as I slammed shut the door.

* * *

**I really hope you liked this guyz! And please review! **

**This is EmO-pEaNuT-bUtTeR-cUp over and out!**

**To the FRENCH MARKET! **


	9. When one is shock horrored by a 'Sir'

**Well I don't own anyone...what about you? **

**------------Why did I fall for your charms?------------- **

When I was decent and was wearing more than a small towel to cover myself up I made my way to the great hall for breakfast.

Sandy walked with me but Daisy and Alice had already left a little while ago. She was still flushing slightly from Sirius' comment but I decided not to interfere and cause even more trouble between them.

"So Sandy…did you sleep well?" I asked casually glancing at her.

"Hmm, o yeah, it was…great"

"Good"

"Yeah"

"So, what lessons you got this morning?"

"Well first I got DADA with you then I got History of Magic…with you again" She said giving me a strange look, I_ did_ know what lessons she was having but I was desperately trying to make conversation and didn't know the best way to go about it.

"Oh yes, of course, it totally slipped my mind you see" I said sheepishly, chuckling slightly.

"Riiight" She said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah…right" I shifted uncomfortably.

"Isn't he just so handsome Lily?" She blurted all of a sudden, like she had been keeping it in for a while.

"Who?" I asked, knowing exactly who she meant.

"Professor Slughorn Lily. Sirius of course!" She said sighing.

"Well…I suppose he's ok looking"

"Oh Lily you know perfectly well he's God damn sexy" She snapped at me quite out of character for her.

" Sandy, do _not_ tell me you're thinking abut going back with him, you _can't_"

"And why not?"

"Because you just _can't_"

"Look Lily, I like him…_a lot_, and I think I want to give it another go"

"Sandy what the hell is wrong with you? First you can't stick him now you like love him"

"I don't love him Lily"

"Oh so what is all this then? Have you just not got laid in a while?" I said quite spitefully.

"Lily, how can you be such a cow!" She shouted with a look of utter horror on her face.

"I just don't like Black, Sandy, and I don't trust him as far as I can throw him, which is not very far seeing as that fat head of his ways him down"

"Well then Lily, I guess you don't trust _me_, because I am_ going_ to date him again and I don't care what _you_ say!" She stormed off down the corridor and I was left to walk on my own. Or so I thought.

"Lily!" I slowly turned round to face a breathless Potter leaning against the wall.

"Hi" I said dryly.

"Where'd Rogers go?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"To Hell hopefully" I muttered beneath my breath.

"What was that?"

"Never mind, what do you want?"

"Well you looked lonely, I thought I could just, you know, accompany you to breakfast" He said looking all prominent.

"I don't think so Potter, I don't want to risk catching anything" I said, wrinkling my nose.

"Oh come on Evans, I try so hard all the time and you never seem to give me any credit for it" He whined grabbing hold of my arm.

"Potter, I'm all very flattered for your_ insistent_ attempts of wooing me but I just don't see us working out"

"Look Lily, I have actually done everything humanly possible to make you like me, I might have to result to slipping a love potion in your pumpkin juice"

"Potter, what's the point? You just told me you were going to do it"

"Well then I'll add it in your food" I rolled my eyes and shrugged him off.

"Potter, why don't you come back to me in a few years time when A) You've stopped hexing random people into oblivion B) When you start to care about something other than yourself and C) When you get a freakin' hair cut because that running you hand through that messy mop if yours is _really_ starting to get on my last tendril!"

"Oh come on Lily, I wont see you after next year" He moaned throwing a childish strop.

"Well you don't need to worry about it then do you?" I asked him gently, walking hastily away afterwards.

"Well if you ever change your mind I'll be here waiting" He called after me, but I was already through the doors of the Hall. I sat down and quickly shovelled a plate of bacon and eggs down my throat.

"Hey Lily at this rate you'll have drowned yourself in eggs by first period" Alice laughed shaking my shoulders a little.

"Shorry but I'm in a shurry" I mumbled, food flying out of my mouth and across the table. "Shorry" I said again, grinning sheepishly.

"It's erm…fine" Alice grimaced, wiping my spit from her eye.

"So why are you in a hurry?" Daisy asked leaning forward intently, not at all disturbed by my awful eating habits.

"Because I have to get to class before Potter so he doesn't get a seat next to me" I said in a rush, wiping my mouth franticly with the back of my hand.

"I don't get it Lily, what's so bad about Potter?" Daisy asked me, her head tilted to the side with a dreamy and vague expression on her face.

"Dream we _are_ talking about the same Potter here aren't we? You know perfectly well what's so bad about him, take his existence for a start" I said looking at her bemusedly.

"Maybe Lily, you just need to give him a chance" Alice said, smoothing down her skirt.

"I really don't think I do Alice"

"It's obvious you like him Lily, you always complain about him and talk about him all the time, plus you admitted it to us" She said matter of factly, her eyebrow raised.

"Well… I changed my mind since then" I said tartly, narrowing my eyes.

"Sure Lily, and Snape's hair is smooth and silky"

"Really? Wow, I haven't seen him this year" I said twisting round in my seat to try and search him out.

"And they call_ you_ the smart one" Alice said rolling her eyes.

"She was being sarcastic Lily" Daisy added in when I didn't notice the sarcasm myself.

"Yes well…I knew that" I said folding my arms.

"Yes Lily, of _course_ you did" Alice said, standing up and swinging her bag over her shoulder. Daisy did the same and I wondered for a minute whether I should to.

"I'm coming too!" I shouted after them, speeding down the corridors to catch them up.

"Lily, how nice to see you" Alice laughed as I stumbled into our DADA classroom just after her.

"You – pant – could have – pant – waited – pant - for me" I breathed gasping for breath.

"Yes, we could have" Alice said bluntly.

"But you _didn't_" I growled through clenched teeth, my fists in balls.

"Oh yeah, we didn't did we" She said, trying hard not to laugh. I glared at her before going to take a seat at the back of the classroom. Just as I was about to sit down a Slytherin girl shoved me out of the way and took the seat for herself.

"Excuse me, I think you'll find that_ I_ was going to sit there" I snarled at her giving her one of my best dirty looks. She ignored me so I spoke again. "Excuse me!"

"What is it mudblood because in case you can't see I'm a little busy here" She said not bothering to look at me. A surge of rage arose within me and I felt tears stinging my eyes.

"Don't you_ dare_ call her that!" I heard someone shout from behind me. I turned round to see Potter standing there, wand raised threateningly at the girl.

"Put it away Potter, no one wants to see it" She sneered, a look of slight amusement etched on her face.

"Take it back McKenzie, or you'll soon wish you never showed up to this class this morning"

"I'm shaking Potter, oh dear what a _lie_ that was" She smirked, putting a lazy finger on her lip.

"I've warned you McKenzie, now move _out_ of the way and let Lily sit _down_" He said with narrowed eyes.

"And what if I don't?" She sneered.

"Then you'll be drinking your food through a straw for the rest of your life" He said, smirking himself.

"Oh just leave it Potter" I said, getting flustered.

"But Lily I-"

"I said just leave it!" I said forcefully, grabbing my bag and moving to an empty seat near the front.

"Yeah Potter, listen to your girlfriend, leave it" Lydia McKenzie drawled.

"I am NOT his GIRLFRIEND!" I screamed in frustration, kicking over my desk and advancing towards her. For a second fear flickered in her eyes, but it was soon replaced by a look of loathing.

"Lily, leave it, I'll deal with it" I heard James say, but I ignored him and stack my hand in his face as I passed him.

"Look Princess, I've had about enough of you and your horrid comments, I don't care about it when you insult me, but when you go as far as to say I am going out with James Potter, that really does cross the line!" I yelled at her making a grab at her throat over the desk. She was quick in her reflexes and slapped my hand away. She slapped me hard across the face and I heard the distant chants of 'fight, fight, fight' from Sirius and some others. My face stung from the hard blow and I found myself tugging hard at her hair. She screamed in agony and threw a punch at me. I was enraged by now and poked her hard in the eye with my finger.

"Ow, you COW!" She screamed making a fist and swinging at my gut. I coughed and kicked her hard in the shin.

"Hussy!" I screeched, holding down her arms by her side.

"Bitch!" She shrilled scratching me across my cheek. I felt hot blood trickle down my face, and I had a sharp pain in my leg where she had just kneed me. I elbowed her in the chest area and she retreated in agony. Wincing in pain we both fell back against our desks.

"You throw a good punch McKenzie" I gasped for breath.

"Not so bad yourself Evans" She said.

"Well, well, well what's going on here then?" I looked to the door and our new DADA teacher for the year strolled in, almost a smirk on his handsome face.

"I was just showing McKenzie here some new wrestling moves" I said darkly at the tall Slytherin, eyeing me as though I was her prey.

"Well petit red head, as much as I don't believe you, I will anyway. Now sit down and get out your wands, there will be no need for textbooks today…burn them for all I care" He said lazily, examining his fingernails. Petit red head? The arse hole.

"Sir, If we burn our textbooks we won't be able to use them at all" Alice said looking at him as though he was crazy.

"Exactly little blonde girl, you won't be able to use them at_ all_" He said, winking at her.

"Excuse me _mate_, but my mum paid good money for this book, I am _not_ going to burn it" Francis Kingsley said.

"Yeah, his mum had to sell herself to some sleazy old geezer to be able to afford that" A Slytherin called Mark Dwyer laughed.

"Shut it Dwyer!" He cautioned with a look of daggers.

"Hey guys, we don't want anymore fights here do we? No course we don't, we're all friends here after all, now everyone give each other one big friendly hug" Professor O'Neil said, making a move towards Sandy.

"Back off Sir, I have pepper spray and I'm not afraid to use it" Sandy said quickly pulling out her wand.

"Yes, well…I think that's enough love for one day, why don't you take your seats and we can get started" He said in a hurry looking a little uncomfortable.

"He's a pervert" Daisy whispered to me as she slid past my desk. "I caught him looking at Patricia Sharma's arse the other day" I chuckled slightly and covered my mouth with my hand.

"Anyway, we are going to be practising a hex called_ Mobilicorpus_!" He pointed his wand at Peter and shouted the curse. Suddenly Peter was lifted from his seat and being dangled in mid air.

"What the hell!" Daisy yelled as Peter's leg kicked out at her head.

"It's like he's on strings" James said laughing at him.

"Exactly little boy with glasses, he's on strings, like a puppet" He laughed hysterically, parading Peter round the classroom like a toy.

"Excuse me Professor but I'm really not little" James snapped at him, folding his arms.

"Sure you're not kid. Oooo just look at him go" He was literally abusing Peter, who looked extremely nauseous at this point.

"Professor, can't you put him down now?" I asked, feeling a small amount of sympathy for the poor kid.

"Yes, yes fine" He sighed, rolling his eyes. "No one appreciates fine art these days"

"Professor, I think Peter's going to barf" Alice grimaced as he was dropped form a few feet onto the floor. His eyes kind of lolled in their sockets and he fell back.

"Make that faint" I said looking at Peter's still figure with a look of horror.

"Yes, well, he'll be up soon, just leave him for now" Professor O'Neill said with a wave of his hand, dismissing it as though Peter had just got a paper cut or something minor like that.

"But Professor!" I protested.

"Don't worry your pretty little ginger head missy, now where were we? O yes of course, _Mobilicorpus, _everyone with me now" There were a few audible chants around the room but most of us were still transfixed on the green looking Peter on the floor.

"Oh Sir, please let us take him to the infirmary" Alice plead, using her best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine then little blonde girl, you and Ginger take him down" Who was Ginger? Was she a new student? It wasn't until the whole class's faces were focused on me that I realised _I_ was Ginger.

"Sir my name's Lily, not Ginger" I argued, getting a little flustered at his ignorance.

"Well that's very nice to know little girl, I'll be seeing you later won't I?" He smiled warmly at me which infuriated me even more.

"Sir I don't appreciate being patronised" I said, fuming.

"Such a big word for such a little girl" He said, talking to me as if I was 5 years old. I screeched in frustration and dragged Peter across the floor towards the door.

"Come on Alice, he's heavy you know!" I yelled at her. Together we hoisted Peter up and slung him over our shoulders. He was quite heavy, but he was also pretty short so it wasn't as bad.

When we arrived at the infirmary we tossed him onto one of the spare beds and went to find Madame Pomphrey. She was sitting on her office desk flicking through a wad of paper. She jumped, startled to see us, when we came in through the door.

"Girls, why aren't you in class?" She questioned, eyeballing us suspiciously.

"Peter Fainted Miss" Alice said pointing absently to the door.

"He – Oh goodness! Where is he?" She said franticly, pushing past us and through the door.

"He's there" Alice said boredly.

"When did this happen?" She asked, checking him for a pulse, like he was dead or something.

"Just a while ago, In out Defence against the Dark Arts class"

"It was that young chap O'Neill, wasn't it? I knew he was trouble from the start" She grumbled, fussing over Peter.

"Will he be Ok Madame Pomphrey?" I asked.

"Yes, yes I'm sure he'll be fine, you tow girls can get back to class now – Oh Good HEAVENS!" She shrieked, obviously startled.

"What is it Miss?" I asked franticly.

"Your face dear child" Alice snorted at her comment.

"What about my face?" I asked, feeling it with my hands.

"It looks like you've been attacked by a banshee" She gasped handing me a mirror that she miraculously had in her pocket. I took at and looked at my face. My lip was cut and swollen and my cheek had a large gash across it from were Lydia had scratched me. My eye was slightly blackened and my hair was a mess.

"I didn't know I looked that bad" I moaned, on the verge of tears.

"What have you been doing child?" Madame Pomphrey demanded.

"I err, fell out of bed" I attempted weakly.

"Here, take this, it should heal the wounds, but I hope to never see you like this again Miss Evans, never again" She sighed, all agitated. I took the vile and pocketed it for later. "Well off you go" She shooed us away and we scurried from the room. I took out the potion and took a swig, I immediately felt a little better.

"Wow Lily, your bruise is already fading, that must be some pretty strong stuff" Alice said, touching my face.

"Ouch" I winced, "It still hurts"

"Oh right, sorry" She smiled sheepishly.

"So, you think Peter will be alright then?"

"I dunno, but with any luck _Sir_ will get into a hell of a lot of trouble for mistreating the students" Alice laughed, I laughed also. He wasn't a normal teacher, there was something about him…I didn't trust him; he was too much of a kid, and too much of a pervert.

* * *

**Hey guys please read and review hope you liked...i need more inspiration tho and your IT!**

**This is EmO-pEaNuT-bUtTeR-cUp over and out**

**Off to the...NEWSTAND! **


	10. When one is alone yet not by herself

**If i owned anyone I would be using a jggernaught to collect my bank balance in, Instead I have a Halifax saving account with which has the total sum of 5 english Pounds in it, last time i checked I was a 13 year old brunette as a pose to a 30 sumthing blonde named Joanne Kathleen Rowling.**

**So in a sum up I own No one... **

**-----------------Why did i fall for your charms?--------------------**

After another gruelling hour in our Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson I made my way to my History of Magic class. Sandy pushed past me, face stone cold. I couldn't just let her be in a mood with me, I had to do something.

"Sandy" I called out to her, reaching out and grabbing her arm abruptly, making her rebound into my chest and knock me to the floor. She looked down at me with the same stony expression, but her eyes told me just how sorry she was.

"Here" She mumbled, thrusting a hand at me to grab.

"Thanks" I said as I took it and was helped up.

"Sure" She said, walking hastily away.

"Sandy! Hey Sandy!" I called after her but she was too far away to hear. I felt my gut twist at the thought of having one of my best friends this angry with me. Not even the petty arguments I have with Daisy can compare to this. "She hates me" I whined to Alice who had linked my arm and was dragging me through the corridor at lightning speed to avoid a detention from Binns.

"No she doesn't" Alice said agitatedly, as the only thing I had said for that whole 5 minutes on our way to class was 'she hates me'.

"But she _does_" I wailed, sobbing into my hands.

"Look Lily she doesn't hate you ok? She doesn't, she's just a little pissed off, it's probably her time of the month or something" Alice said, dropping my arm and rubbing her temples.

"She does" I whispered trying to keep it low enough for her not to here. She screamed in frustration and ran off, leaving me standing there on my own. "Yeah well…go away!" I yelled pathetically after her.

"Well, well Evans, looks like you're a bit of a loner aren't you?" Sirius smirked, leaning against the wall.

"I would rather be a loner than a filthy man whore" I snarled.

"Now, now Evans, what a temper you have, I was only making a simple observation"

"Well I know exactly where to stick that observation" I growled.

"Ok, ok I get it. Sheesh, no need to throw a tantrum" He said backing away.

"Die Black, just DIE!" I screeched down the corridor. He was running now, like I was a dragon and my fiery breath had tickled his rear and made him run like mad. I liked this concept and wondered if you could become an animagus dragon. I strolled into the class room just before the lesson started. I was so consumed in thought I bumped into a desk backwards and toppled over it, landing backwards, with my legs sticking up, on a chair. My skirt fell down to my waist and my girl boxers were on full view to the whole class. Most burst out laughing but some felt the teeniest bit of sympathy for me and tried to pick me up from the chair. Hannah was one of them and so was Jenny. Alice, Daisy and Sandy on the other hand were among those who laughed. I scowled as a few hands pulled me into a correct sitting position on the chair. The laughter had died down but there was still the occasional snigger heard through the lesson. I was so glad the Marauders weren't here; I don't think I would ever be able to live it down if they were. Then again it was an even worse feeling to know I had made a complete twit of myself in front of none other than Richard Jenner.

"Hey Lily, you ok" He asked me as we left the classroom together for lunch.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said, blushing a tremendous shade of pink.

"That was a big fall you had" He chuckled and I could feel my cheeks growing hotter.

"Yeah" I mumbled.

"Oh look I'm sorry, me and my big mouth, I'm sorry" He said looking at me with guilty eyes.

"No that's fine" I said smiling a little.

"You have a very pretty smile you know" He said, looking at me, his head tilted to one side. I blushed an even brighter red.

"Thanks"

"And you look extremely beautiful when you blush as well" He sounded about 5 years old saying this but it was so sweet of him I couldn't help smiling.

"You know Richard, you're a pretty smooth talker" I said raising an eyebrow and skipping along down the corridor like a 70's school kid, Oh yeah durr, I was!

"Not really, you just an easy person to compliment, seeing as there's so much to compliment on" My face turned such a violent crimson that I could feel my skin burn.

"Well flattery gets you _everywhere_ with Lily Evans" I smirked, but inside of me I felt as though I had been kicked in the stomach repeatedly over and over again. But why?

"Lily can I talk to you for a sec?" Hannah strolled up to me and tugged hard on my arm.

"But Hannah I-"

"Great, thanks babe" She said in a bubbly and girly voice that was such an obvious put on.

"Hannah what is it?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing Lily?" She asked in a harsh whisper.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, with Richard, I thought you said you didn't like him"

"Well that doesn't mean I can't talk to him does it?" I asked getting annoyed at the way she was treating the whole situation.

"Lily if you liked him you should have just told me"

"Well maybe I do Hannah, but I promised him to you, like I always do, I'm always the one you guys walk over!"

"That's not true Lily and you know it" She said shaking her head.

"Are you really sure about that Hannah? Care to bet on it, because I wouldn't say no to a few extra sickles in my pocket"

"How do we walk all over you Lily?" She asked.

"Well have you ever noticed that I'm everyone's go to girl?"

"Well yeah I suppose, but that's a good thing surely"

"Not really Hannah because it means I'm always the one having to clean up the mess and heart break, all ways me having to listen, all ways me having to put up with everyone in a spiteful mood with me" She looked taken aback by this, but didn't say anything. "And sometimes Hannah it's just all too much, I never complain though, because that just wouldn't be right would it? No, but sometimes I just feel so lonely, you must understand, like no one is listening to me, but I'm listening to everyone else"

"Lily I never knew you felt that way" She said quietly.

"That's the point Hannah, because if you did it would mean you would have had to listen to me" I said in a quite spiteful tone.

"Look Lily, I'm very sorry, but if that's the way you're going to be about it I don't think I'll bother" She said turning to leave.

"No Hannah, don't leave me" I said quickly, grabbing onto her arm.

"Lily, I told you, I'm not going to talk to you when you're in this mood"

"I'm sorry Hannah, I'm sorry, but I really like him" She looked at me blankly, then let her lips curl into a smile.

"Well then Lils, you better go for it, and don't take no for an answer"

"Oh Midnight!" I flung my arms round her neck and hugged her, she hugged me back laughing. Her nickname was Midnight, because that was the colour of her hair and eyes.

"Just tell him that if he hurts you I'll shoot his balls off" I laughed. I was so glad to have a friend like her, despite all the crap I had just moaned about.

"Erm Lily, do you want to go to lunch now?" Richard asked nervously, scratching the back of his head. He must have hung around for a while.

"Sure Richard, can Hannah come too?"

"Yeah sure she can" I linked arms with Hannah and we walked down the corridor together, the three of us.

After Lunch I had 2 free periods. I wondered whether I should study, or doss around in the common room. I chose to doss…something very unusual for me.

I flopped down on the sofa and pulled my knees to my chest. Singing softly to myself I wondered just how, exactly, I could get Richard to ask me on a date. He seemed to like me a little, but maybe I was just getting too carried away, he was probably just being friendly. I looked up when I heard the portrait door swing open and Remus step into the common room.

"Lily" He said nodding his head at me.

"Hi Remus" I said flashing him a small smile.

He came and sat beside me, sighing as he fell onto the soft and warm cushion.

We sat in silence for a minute before finally speaking.

"So you like James then?" He asked turning his head towards me.

"No, why would you think that?" I said quickly, his eyes were filled with a pool of kindness and warmth, I should have been able to open up to him, but there was nothing to open up about. I liked Richard…didn't I?

"Lily, I know you like the back of my hand"

"Well, maybe you just don't know your hand very well then" I said, turning away from his gaze, an evident blush was arising on my cheeks.

"Then why are you so embarrassed about it?"

"Because I think it was a ludicrous and disgusting suggestion" I snapped.

"Then why do you find it so hard to answer? A simple yes or no would have been fine, but you're making a big deal out of it. Don't worry Lily, I think I have my answer" He stood up and gave me a small wave before exiting the room. I gaped after him in awe. What had just happened? Before I could even attempt to answer the portrait had swung open once again and this time in stepped James Potter.

"Lily" He said cheerfully, on spotting me.

"Potter" I said dreamily, wait not dreamily, no definitely NOT dreamily.

"Well that was probably the warmest welcome I've ever received from you Lily, are you feeling alright?" He asked, in a genuinely concerned voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine…just fine" I said a little hotly, disappointed in myself for letting myself think about him in a way I really didn't want to. "I have to go" I said quickly making a stand and making my way hurriedly towards the staircase.

"Lily" He said, reaching out and grabbing my arm.

"Get off me Potter" I said, getting anxious.

"I just want to talk to you, remember last time we had a free period together"

"I do remember Potter, and that's exactly why I want you to get off me" I pulled away from his grip and scurried to my dorm, closing the door behind me and sliding down onto a heap on the floor. Silent tears rolled down my cheeks. I was so confused. Here was a guy I really liked, seeming to genuinely like me back and all I could think about was stupid Potter and his fat head. I fell onto my bed and rolled straight off because of a sad imbalance that I had caused. I banged my elbow hard on the floor and I screamed in agony. It was NOT a good day for me.

"Lily? Lily is that you?" Sandy pushed open the door and stepped into the dorm.

"I…yeah it's me" I winced, as I put some pressure on my grazed arm.

"What's the matter?" She asked, looking at me lying on the floor, then quickly looking away.

"I fell off the bed" I groaned, standing up.

"Oh, well…I hope you're ok"

"No you don't" I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I said…never mind" I sighed and sat back down on my bed.

"Oh Lily, I'm sorry" She whispered, not looking at me.

"Are you really Sandy? Or are you sorry on a level basis that we're not talking? Because I know us making friends again will have nothing to do with whether you get back together with Sirius or not"

"Lily…I don't want to argue with you, but I _like_ him, don't you understand?"

"Would you like him if he was good looking?" I shot at her.

"Yes"

"Would you really?"

"No…but that's not the point"

"That's exactly the point Sandy, beauty is only skin deep"

"Would you like James if he looked like Richard?"

"Yes, I mean no, I mean…what kind of a question is that?"

"A valid one, now answer it"

"I don't like Richard just because he's good looking"

"Then why _do_ you like him Lily, because by the looks of it you never even spoke to him before the other day"

"I did so speak to him before! I asked him to pass me some leeches in potions once" I said all defiantly.

"Oh whoopdie doo" She said sarcastically, hands on hips.

"Look Sandy, I wish you would stop being so sour"

"No Lily, you wish I would do what you want!"

"No I don't Sandy; I'm just looking out for you"

"Well Lily, just don't ok! Just _don't_!" She screamed throwing her hands up in the air and charging through the door, slamming it forcefully behind her and making me flinch.

"You'll regret it when I don't" I roared at the vibrating door that had itself been shaken by that terrible ordeal. "I promise you will" I whispered, tears forming in the corners of my eyes again.

-----------------------------------

Later that day I made my way effortlessly down stairs to the common room. I was instantly surround by noise and wanted straight away to crawl back into bed away from everyone else.

"Lily!" James made his was towards me looking very chuffed. "Lily, you'll never guess, the first Hogwarts trip is next week, next Saturday"

"That's interesting" I said stubbornly.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go?"

"Sure"

"_Really_?"

"Yeah I'll go, just not with you" I said turning to leave.

"I'll take that as a maybe then" He said hopefully, sounding as though his joy hadn't faltered one bit.

"Maybes such a strong word, I would say more of a no, but you can always dream Potter" I rushed out of the common room as fast as my little, fat legs would carry me. I felt a sudden rush of guilt, mixed with a feeling of self loathing. Why wouldn't I let myself be happy? I knew Potter was exactly what I needed, but he was a user…he would use me, abuse me, then toss me to the side. I couldn't let him do that; I might have to go all emo and drown myself in the lake if he did.

"Lily?" An inquisitive voice asked me from behind. I span round.

"Who else has hair the colour of molten lava?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Hey, what's up, you look awful" She said looking me over.

"Well thanks a bunch Jenny; you've really made my day you have"

"Sorry I didn't mean any offence" She said quickly, hurt flashing across her features.

"No I'm sorry Jenny; I've just had a really bad day is all"

"Do you need a hug?" She asked wrapping her arms round me and hugging me close.

"It wouldn't hurt" I whimpered, on the verge of tears.

One of my best friends hated me; I rejected the one guy who had always loved me, _again_, and I ached all over from the many injuries I had caused myself that day, I was tired, I was lonely despite being around people and I was hating myself more now than ever. Being Lily Evans sucked.

* * *

**Sorry I took so long to update, I suck like that sometimes...I hope you like this chappie :D**

**This is EmO-pEaNuT-bUtTeR-cUp over and out**

**To the BAKERY! **


	11. When one is torn between two

**I own no one and nothing I have one day to live...These are all lies except the one that says I own no one, because I am not JK Rowling, the end.**

**Sorry the chapters short btw, and a bit crap too...it will get better I promise! **

**------------Why did I fall for your charms?------------- **

"Lily I am going to make a deal with you" Sandy said bluntly standing in front of my bed that evening.

"Erm…Ok?"

"If I _don't_ go out with Sirius you _have _to go out with James"

"WHAT!" I screamed at her. She flinched and steadied herself on my bed post.

"That's my deal. Either I go out with Sirius and you don't go out with James, or you go out with James and I don't go out with Sirius."

"But you know I would never agree to that!"

"Exactly" She said grinning. I glared at her then smiled sweetly.

"I guess me and James have a date then don't we" She raised an eyebrow and glared at me also.

"Oh Lily! You're supposed to be my friend!" She whined, sitting down on the bed and sulking.

"Friends don't test each other Sunny; friends are _kind _to their friends"

"Yeah well, you smell" She said sticking her tongue out at me. I couldn't help but laugh at this and my laughing made her laugh and all of a sudden we were the best of friends again and rolling round on the floor laughing our socks off. "So you're _really _going to go on a date with James then?" She asked with surprisingly absolutely no malice in her voice.

"I guess, but it's not to be spiteful, you must know that" I added quickly.

"Oh I know" She said nodding, a stupid grin plastered on her face.

"You know?" I asked her.

"Yes, you just love James"

"Excuse_ me_, I do not!" I laughed throwing a pillow in her direction.

"Yeeeeeah_ sure_ you don't" She laughed grabbing the pillow with her hand and sending it back at me.

"What I don't!" I said with a guilty voice.

"Don't try it Evans, I can read you like a book"

"You can read?" I laughed. She gave me a small glare and tweaked my nose with the end of her long finger.

"How cute" She mocked. "You have such a wit"

"I _have_ been told" I mused fluttering my eyelashes and pouting. Sandy crossed her eyes and stuck her tongue out the side of her mouth.

"Hey I look_ just _like you" She said, My jaw dropped open and I got her full in the face with another pillow.

"It's more like this" I said puffing my cheeks out and looking down so only the whites of my eyes were showing.

"Oh gross" She laughed. Well, let's just say there was a_ lot_ of laughter going on that night.

-------------------------

I dreaded the next morning from the moment I awoke. The only good thing about it was it was Friday and tomorrow would be Hogsmeade; wait that was bad wasn't it? Because I had to ask out Potter… (Shudders)

"Hi Potter" I said, as warmly as I could without throwing up.

"Are you talking to _me_?" He asked stupidly, glancing round the common room quickly.

"No stupid I'm talking to the bloody Queen of Engl- I mean, of course silly, why wouldn't I be?" I asked, fluttering my eyelashes and twiddling my hair.

"Because you, err, hate me" He said, raising an eyebrow, a curious look on his face.

"Oh my GOD James, why would you think something like that?" I asked like some kind of illiterate blonde.

"Because you told me" He said slowly.

"NO, that couldn't have been_ me_" I giggled furiously. What _was_ I doing to my good name?

"I think it was. Lily are you feeling alright?"

"I'm feeling ecstatic James"

"You are aware you're calling me James aren't you?" God could this boy get any stupider? Here I was throwing myself at him and all he can say is 'you are aware you're calling me James' what an idiot.

"Well yes, of course I am silly, why wouldn't I" Maybe I shouldn't be encouraging him with questions after all.

"Because you prefer Potter?"

"Erm…So James, why haven't you asked me out yet?"

Oh right, I thought after yesterday I would maybe give you a day to, you know, cool off"

"And…"

"I'm not going to ask you out for a whole day" He said puffing put his chest all manly like and smiling.

"What?" I asked dumb founded, all of this was for _nothing_?

"I said I'm not go-"

"I know what you said stupid I'm just pissed about it" I said giving up on my bouncy, girly composure and bringing back my hard and stony one.

"Oh…why?"

"Were you just born stupid or did you get dropped on your head as a child!" I growled at him, clenching my fists.

"I, well I-"

"Oh stop your inconstant moaning Potter and just ask me out"

"But I-"

"I SAID ASK ME OUT POTTER OR I'LL KNOCK YOU THROUGH THIS HERE WALL YOU HERE ME!" I roared at him. He stumbled backwards a little and he looked a little terrified.

"Ok, ok woman! Will you go out with me?"

"Yes" I smiled.

"What?"

"I said yes"

"You said yes?"

"Yes, I said yes"

"Really?"

"Yes" I said getting angrier by the second.

"You really mean it?"

"Yes Potter!" I sighed getting even more irritated.

"You're not going to stand me up or anything?"

"FOR HEAVENS SAKE POTTER I'M NOT GOING TO BLOODY STAND YOU UP, NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I DO SOMETHING YOU REALLY WILL REGRET!" I bellowed, going red in the face. He yelped and scurried off, leaving me standing there panting.

-------------------------------------------

That day I had 2 more date proposals which genuinely surprised me, maybe fat and ugly was the new beautiful. I had to gently turn them down and one of them even cried a little. This made me sad. But I learned to live with it.

So I was coming out of my Charms lesson in the afternoon and I bumped straight into Richard who seemed to be conveniently standing outside the class room.

I smiled warmly at him and said a small sorry for accidentally kneeing him in the shin when he took me by surprise. I was just about to walk away when his hand shot out and grabbed my arm. I looked down at it then back up at him.

"Can we talk?" He asked, not waiting for an answer but pulling me into a dark corner by the stairwell instead.

"Sure" I said when he had let go of my arm.

"So, Hogsmeade's coming up" He said matter of factly.

"Yeah" I said looking away from his gaze.

"So doyouwannagowithme?" He asked, I guess he was the shy type then.

"Sorry?"

"Do you want to go with…me?" He asked screwing his face up and waiting for my rejection.

"I err, well I…"

"No, no that's fine, I err, it's ok if you don't want to I was just-"

"I would love to" I smiled a false smile, what had I just gotten myself into?

"You would?" He asked, beaming.

"Sure"

"Great well, well I guess I'll be seeing you then" He said smiling.

"Sooner than you think" I said smiling weakly. I felt sick, I felt dirty and I felt torn.

-----------------------------------------------------------

" Alice I have a problem" I grumbled, collapsing onto my bed that evening.

"I know Lily but I think you need psychiatric help for that"

"Not the time Bubbles" I snapped smothering myself with my pillow.

"Don't do that Lils, you'll suffocate"

"I know that Blondie, that's why I'm doing it"

"Ok Lily what's the matter?"

"I'm going to Hogsmeade with James tomorrow"

"Well that's great!" She said smiling.

"I'm also going with Richard"

"Huh?"

"I said I would go with Richard as well"

"Well who did you say yes to first?"

"James"

"Then go with him"

"But I don't wanna"

"Then why did you say yes?"

"Long story, but I just don't wanna say no to Richard, I like him"

"You like James too"

"No I don't" I said hotly.

"Don't bother Lily we all know you do and we all know about the 'No I don't trick'. You play it every time we say you like Potter, obviously not true"

"But I _don't_!"

"Then answer this Lily, why are you calling him James and not Potter?" I thought for a second.

"Yeah well, you smell"

"Yes Lily, very mature"

"Smelly"

"Don't call me smelly"

"Oh sorry smelly"

"I said don't call me smelly"

"But you _are _smelly"

"Am not"

"Am"

"Am not"

"Am"

"Am not"

"Am"

"Am"

"Am not"

"Ha! "

"Hey that was no fair! You're the blonde one!"

"Excuse me!" She laughed. Then she picked up a pillow and thwacked me round the back of the head with it.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Come on Guys read and review! Please :D I will give you cookies...lots and lots of cookies :D**

**This is EmO-pEaNuT-bUtTeR-cUp over and out**

**TO THE WAR HAMMER CONVENTION!**

**(For the benifit of the tape I do not like Warhammer, tho I'm sure those who do have very good reasons...) **


	12. When one falls for anothers charm

I own no one. I own no one. I own no one. Do you understand that I OWN NO ONE!

--------------Why did I fall for your charms------------------

Ok Lily stay calm, don't panic, all you have to do is stay with Potter for a little while then you can go and have fun with Richard. Oh crap, that's not what I want is it? Dagnabit, maybe I _do _like him. No, no Lily erase these thoughts from your mind, let them go like birds, let them fly away to some cold mountain top somewhere and never return again.

"Lily are you done in there? I need to have a shower before I meet Frank" Alice called into the bathroom. I ignored her and looked into the mirror. What should I wear? Oh no…I didn't have anything to wear! What was I going to do? I thought I was going to hyperventilate. I couldn't well see the most popular boy in school wearing a pair of boring and plain jeans and a causal jumper. Wait…was I worried about looking bad in front of _Potter_? Surely not…no, definitely not, never. Oh dear…I _was_.

"Look Lily I really need to have a shower, can you open the door please"

"Just a minute" I called out, grabbing some cosmetics from the draw by the sink and grabbing my curling tongs from the window sill.

"Well you took your time" Alice said as I came out of the bathroom.

"Yeah sorry bout that, I was, err, fixing my hair" She looked at me sceptically, my hair was in a scruffy ponytail from yesterday evening, I was obviously doing something else.

"Morning guys gotta pee" Daisy pushed through us and entered the bathroom. Alice screamed in frustration and banged on the door.

"Can't anyone get a shower round here!" She yelled.

I chuckled silently and walked over to my vanity table. I sat down and stared hard at myself in the mirror. Boring eyes, boring nose, fat fish lips. I looked down at my arm full of makeup. Blusher, foundation, eyeliner, mascara, lipstick. I sucked in my breath and got to work on my face.

By the time I was finished I had to say I didn't look half bad. The Mascara made my lashes darker and longer, the eyeliner made my eyes bigger and the blusher made me look more feminine, though you could still see the few ugly freckles on the end of my nose. Then I smothered my lips in some dark red lipstick. I looked like a woman of the night. Not exactly the best impression on a first date. Though I knew Potter wouldn't protest to a hore for a girlfriend. Well…at least I didn't think he would. That was it, the makeup was coming off.

It took me at least an hour to get ready, as I had to pull out all my drawers and use a load of various different spells on my hair and then find a pair of shoes that went with my outfit and fitted me.

In the end I found I didn't look as bad as I would have thought. Wearing only a small amount of makeup made me look prettier but not like a common slag and my hair being in soft curls down my back made me look not too girly but not like a total tomboy either. I put on a headband to keep my hair out of my face and fixed a single bobby pin in the side.

I was wearing a tight pair of jeans with a pair of black furry boots. I wore a tight t-shirt on top that made my chest look rather large, soon I felt a little self conscious about it and slipped on a black blouse over the top.

I span round in my mirror, I was ready. Now I just had to figure out how to keep my cool while on a date with two boys.

I had told Richard yesterday that I would meet him in the village by Honeyduke's at 12pm, which gave me approximately 3 hours with Potter. I just hoped they wouldn't suss me out. I had never done anything like this before and I was really starting to freak.

"Lily you look gorgeous" Sandy said getting up from her bed.

"Thanks. So do you in your lovely teddy pyjamas" I said looking at her sceptically. "You do know you're going to miss the coaches to Hogsmeade right?"

"Oh I'm not going" She said shrugging.

"You're not going?" I asked dumb struck. "But it's the first visit this year, we_ always_ go"

"Yes Lily, WE always go, this time Jenny has Remus, Alice has Frank and you have James. It just won't be the same"

"Well can't you bring Peter then?" I asked desperately.

"Is that a joke?" She asked laughing, obviously she thought it was.

"No. Ok it was kind of funny wasn't it" I said joining in the laughter.

"Just a bit. But I'm just going to hang out here for a while, while you guys are gone. Maybe catch up on some homework or something"

"Oh my goodness Sandy, are you feeling alright?" I mocked putting a hand to her forehead.

"Oh very funny Lily, now get going, you don't want to keep lover boy waiting" She laughed. I slapped her lightly on the arm and made my way down to the common room.

"Lily…you look…wow" James – I mean Potter greeted me at the bottom of the stairs and immediately took my arm in his and kissed my hand. I blushed slightly, I was already liking this…I mean DISliking this, yeah that's it, disliking. "Oh I got you this" He handed me a single red rose and I could feel my cheeks flushing.

"Thanks" I mumbled taking it from him. I stuck it carelessly in my back pocket but he didn't seem at all disheartened. The poor boy was probably just happy I didn't throw it at him. "Oh and P-James"

"Yes Lily"

"You don't look too bad yourself" He smiled and I smiled. And to top it all off, for the first time in weeks, I was smiling inside too.

------------------------------------------------

By the time we arrived at the village I noticed I wasn't having that bad a time at all. Away from other people and a flock of girls to inflate his ego James seemed to be a pretty nice guy. Funny, smart, cute…wait I take that back, the jerks just slid his arm round my waist. I wriggle away from him and he looks a little disappointed.

"Sorry" he mumbles, whipping his arm away and moving over a little so we didn't touch at all. I looked at him, he wasn't being rude about it, or mocking, or even pestering me. I sighed, I knew what I was about to do would open up a very messy can of worms, but at that moment I felt it was the least I could do.

"I was just a little uncomfortable when you did that, I like this better" I grabbed his hand and linked our fingers. He looked at me with wide eyes and looked away blushing. Wait…blushing! James Potter blushing over a girl! And that girl was_ me_! What _was_ the world coming to?

"I like it better too" He smiled at me and I could feel myself going weak in the knees.

We ended up quite surprisingly at Madame Pudifoots. I always thought James would be a more boisterous type, and take me to the Quidditch store and the Hogshead and stuff. But it seemed as though he was more romantic than anything.

"Thanks" I said quietly as he pulled out my chair for me to sit on. I sat down cautiously, wondering if he was going to suddenly pull it from under me and let me fall onto the floor. Instead he slowly pushed it in so I could sit down comfortably on it.

"So do you want something to drink?" He asked me when we had sat down and gotten comfortable.

"Sure, can I have a coffee please?"

"Coffee? I wouldn't put you down as a coffee drinker"

"Why not?" I asked him, genuinely curious.

"Because coffee's a stimulant, stimulants give you a premature buzz. You always seem pretty level headed"

"How do you know that?" I asked him, gazing into the deep hazelnut pools in his eyes.

"That you're level headed?"

"No that it's a stimulant"

"Oh…I read"

"I thought that was just porn" I laughed. He blushed.

"I read intellectual books too" He mumbled, I looked at him and felt a sudden tinge of guilt. This boy wasn't what I had thought at all. All those years I had rejected him I could have been spending time with the most gorgeous and lovely and kind boy in the- he's just grabbed my hand over the table, what do I do? What do I DO?

"So about that drink" I said nervously, pulling my hand away. Go on Lily just give into it, give into his charms.

"Oh yeah…" He went up to the counter and ordered them straight off. He came back with two steaming mugs, one coffee and one cappuccino. He went to take a sip of his and when he looked back up he had a small white frothy moustache. I laughed a little abruptly and he looked at me strangely. I grabbed a napkin from the table and dabbed at his lip. We were very close and he was moving closer, he closed his eyes and…

"Oh crap, I'm sorry" I 'accidentally' pushed my spoon of the table and it fell to the floor with a loud clutter, receiving me some very nasty looks from the other couples in the room. James eyes jerked open and he pulled away quickly. "Me and my clumsiness"

We sat in silence for a little while before the date really started to get going.

"So why are you here?" James suddenly asks in the middle of our conversation on peanut butter.

"Well I thought that was pretty obvious, I'm on a date with you" I said looking at him oddly.

"I know that Lily, I just mean why now? After the other day I thought you made it clear you would never date me"

"Maybe I just realised somewhere deep down I actually thought you were a pretty good guy" I said, looking away and blushing.

"I always knew you were a good girl Lily. Actually, I always knew you were a _bad _girl" He laughed. I glared slightly at him and punched him lightly in the arm but I wasn't at all offended. In one light I found it quite complimenting that I wasn't portrayed as a good girl to the whole of the Wizarding world.

"I can be good _and_ bad, that's why everyone loves me" I laughed and smiled.

"I'll say" He smirked, licking his top lip with his tongue. This kind of grossed me out as I started to imagine what he must be thinking at that moment.

"So anyway what are your hobbies?"

"Dreaming about you mostly" He said with an innocence to his voice.

"Apart from that" I blushed.

"Thinking about you"

"And that"

"Talking about you"

"Ok any hobbies that don't involve me?"

"Well I suppose Quidditch is ok" He said shrugging.

"OK? You're James Potter, you LOVE Quidditch!"

"Not as much as I love you" He said, this time grabbing my hand under the table and holding onto it.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you love me so much James? You could have nearly every girl in the school. I mean, it doesn't even matter that you're not the best looking or anything, girls still love your charms" I felt instantly guilty at saying this. "Oh my goodness that came out sooo wrong, don't worry about it I'm such a cow, I assure you, you_ are_ good looking"

"That's Ok Lily, I know I'm not as 'hot' as Sirius or anything but I think I'm just attractive in my own way" He said this without any trace of big headedness in his voice, it was almost like he found himself as nothing more than a common geek.

"I'm glad James…I like your way better" He smiled and brought our hands up to the table top.

"So back to why I love you" He grinned. "Now where do I start" My cheeks were burning but I managed to keep eye contact with him.

"Dunno" I mumbled softly, staring intently into his large and gorgeous eyes.

"Well first there are you eyes"

"Plain and almond shaped" I sighed.

"Then there's your hair"

"Bright enough to blind the dead"

"Your freckles"

"Small and orange and ugly"

"And then your lips"

"Looking like they've been whacked with a shovel"

"And then your body, oh Merlin your body" He licked his lips and I don't think he even knew he was doing it.

"Fat and horrible"

"Lily what are you on about?"

"Everything you're saying, it's so not true"

"Of course it is Lily, James Potter is no liar…unless it has anything to do with homework assignments" I laughed. Here was the boy I thought meanest of the mean complimenting me on all the tings I thought badly about myself.

"I wish I was as confident as you" I said, finally breaking the stare and looking away.

"Lily you have more reason than me to be confident in yourself. You're a top student, a great friend, a lovely person and a gorgeous girl"

"You're sweet James, but I really don't think you're thinking straight"

"I know I know I'm thinking straight" He mocked, tweaking me on the end of my nose. I wrinkled it and stack my pointy tongue out. "Another brilliant thing about you, that exceedingly cute tongue of yours"

"Don't try it Potter, this tongue isn't going anywhere near your throat" I laughed. I was having the most fun I had had in ages. Suddenly a jolt of realisation hit me. It was already 11:55 and I had to meet Richard half way up the village.

"Lily what's the matter?"

"Oh no, I forgot to err…feed my pet tarantula, how could I have been so stupid? I guess I'll have to go early"

"But we've barely been her 4 hours" He said, his voice dropping and his eyes flashing with disappointment.

"I know James, and I'm sorry…I've had a really great time today"

"Well I'll walk you back to the castle then"

"No! No that won't be necessary, I'll be fine thanks."

"Well I might as well leave as well, Sirius is back at the castle, and I'll spend the rest of the day with him"

"Oh, you mustn't put up with my moaning for another hour, I need to get something from the village anyway"

"But can't I get it with you?"

"Sorry James, its girls stuff. You know tampons and that" I said blushing wildly.

"Oh…well I guess I'll see you later then" He said, looking at me hopefully.

"Yeah I guess so" He leaned in for a kiss and I hurriedly got up and left the room calling a final goodbye to him as I race walked down the road.

"Lily" Richard greeted me with a kiss on the cheek. I smiled at him and quickly fiddled with my hair to make it look a little more presentable.

"Hi"

"So do you want to go in then?" He asked opening the door. I looked down the road and saw a small James walking sadly up the road, hands in his pockets.

"Yeah…let's go"

** ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Please read and review and any uggestions are welcome thankee**

**This is EmO-pEaNuT-bUtTeR-cUp over and out**

**TO THE CURRY HOUSE! **


	13. When one confesses ones love for another

**I own no one and never will, but If i ever do, I would give them to you...or not...hehe (evil laugh)**

**

* * *

**

**---------------Why did I fall for your charms?------------------- **

At first I was pretty nervous about how I would act, or what I would say because I thought Richard was one of those guys you had to impress, though it seemed like he thought the exact same way.

"Erm, I err…so…you drink me. I mean…I'll go get us some drinks" He mumbled pathetically. He stood up and hurried off to the bar. I sighed and rested my head on my hand. Richard was a great guy, but there was something making me feel really bad about this whole thing. He came back with the two drinks and put them on the table. His hand was shaking slightly and he managed to slosh a bit of the drink into my lap.

"Oh Lily, Oh I am sooo sorry, I am such a…a klutz, I'll just clean that up" He grabbed hold of a napkin on the table and started to dab at my crotch.

"Hey, hey Richard, It's fine, I'll do it" I grabbed the napkin off of him and gently pushed him down into his seat.

"No, I'm really sorry, I was just so nervous about today, I mean someone like you going out with someone like me" This went on for a while. Richard putting himself down, acting like the whole world was against him. This wasn't the Richard I thought I knew. This was the Richard I wanted to date, and I suddenly didn't find him so appealing. I'm just glad_ I_ didn't sound like that all the time. Wait…I _did_ sound like that all the time. I must be very annoying.

He was just in the middle of telling me how he was supposed to have participated in a rollerblading tournament but had broken his leg and been rushed to Hospital the day before when I interrupted him.

"Hey, It's getting kinda crowded in here, hows about we go get some ice cream or something"

"Sure" He said a little too quickly. Man he was getting on my nerves. He rushed through the door at lightning speed and didn't bother to keep it open for me, so when it swung back on his hinges it hit me square on the nose.

"Ouch!" I screamed in agony. He obviously hadn't heard me so I didn't bother pursuing the situation and instead followed him outside.

There was a soft breeze and I was beginning to feel a little cold. I wrapped my arms round my self and picked up the pace on our walking a bit.

"Lily are you cold?"

"Well…no not really, I'm fine" I didn't expect him to do what he did next, instead of insisting I took his jacket to put over my own he said:

"Oh, I am, I don't suppose I could have your jacket could I?"

"Oh, I err…s-s-sure" I took it off and handed it to him. He pulled it on with a smile.

"Thanks"

"Any time" I mumbled. What had I gotten myself into? A date with James Potter seemed a blessing compared to this. But was a date with James Potter a blessing anyway?

"Hey Lily"

"Sorry Richard, I don't have another jacket" I sighed.

"Oh no, that's not it, I was just wondering why you had a rose sticking out f your back pocket"

"Oh…right, It's err, for you" I said lamely, pulling out of my back pocket and handing it to him. "Surprise"

"Wow, thanks" He took it and looked it over. Then he started pulling the petals out! "She loves me, she loves me not, she loves me, she loves me not…"

"Oh God" I shook my head.

"Hey Lily, you love me" He said ecstatically, smiling like mad.

"Great" I mumbled. It was like being on a date with a 5 year old, not a 15 year old!

On many various occasions he tried wrapping his arm round me, one time his finger got caught in the fly of my jeans and another time he accidentally pinched me in the stomach. He also tried kissing me but as I backed away he poked me in the eye with his nose and then when he was attempting to tickle me poked me hard in the chest area. All in all this date was turning out to be a disaster.

"Look Lily, there's something I've been needing to tell you for the past hour or so"

"Erm…ok"

"I really like you Lily, but I just don't think this is going to work out" He said dramatically.

"O…"

"I know this must be breaking your heart but I think I need someone who's a little less serious, I need a laugh once in a while, you know"

"I see…" What was this boy on? We had only been together for about 3 hours and he was treating it as though it was coming up to our 20th anniversary.

"So I guess this is goodbye then" He said, holding out his hand for me to shake.

"I suppose"

"Well, if you want you can have your jacket back now, it would only bring back painful memories"

"Yes…I'll be having that back thanks" I snatched it off him and wrapped it round myself, by that time I could feel my ligaments going numb.

"I know this must hurt you so much"

"JESUS, CAN YOU GET ANY STUPIDER!"

"Excuse me?"

"Look Richard, this has not exactly been the best first date for me you know. In fact, I could probably have a better time on a date with the giant squid; at least his tentacles wouldn't bruise my skin"

"But Lily-"

"No Richard, I know you're the one breaking up with me but I just want to make it clear that I am not at all sad or disheartened. In fact, you've just saved me a great deal of time I would have had to use to dump you myself"

"Lily I-"

"In fact, we weren't even a couple; I must remember to tell myself that. We were never and will never be an item!"

"Lily!"

"What?"

"The reason I am doing this is because…I don't even like girls"

"What?"

"I'm…I'm_ gay_" He whispered.

"You're WHAT!"

"Shh! I don't want the whole world and his dog knowing"

"So you went out with me, tried to kiss me and then broke up with me all because you're gay?"

"Lily I haven't had a girlfriend since I was 12, people start to get suspicious about these things when you haven't got lucky in three years, I guess this was a good way to fool them"

"So you used me"

"Not to hurt you"

"You _used_ me"

"I told you I didn't mean to"

"But you USED ME!" I bellowed.

"I…err…well…I guess I did" I brought up my fist and sent it crashing down onto his nose.

"OUCH!" He shrieked in agony.

"Look Richard, I have nothing wrong with your sexual orientation but when a guy _uses _me I just can't keep myself from smashing their face in!" What a turn around. The shy and self conscious pretty boy turns out to be a gay who's afraid of coming out of the closet. What was going on today?

"I said I was sorry Lily!"

"And I said I don't care!" I screamed at him, shaking with fury.

"Just please don't tell anyone"

"Tell anyone what? That you're GAY!" I screamed. A few people stopped in their tracks to look at the commotion but I glared at them and they quickly turned away.

"Yes that" He whispered harshly.

"Don't worry Richard, I won't. You can be a transsexual blacksmith named Jim for all I care. You don't mean anything to me, you're DEAD to me!" I screamed one last time. Then I ran, and ran, and ran. I wasn't mad that Richard had dumped me, I wasn't even that angry about the whole using me thing. The thing that I was_ really_ mad about was that I had cut things short with James…how could he forgive me now?

By the time I was back at the castle I was panting and red in the face, mainly because I hadn't stopped at all on my journey.

I pushed through the crowds of 2nd years and 1st years who hadn't been to Hogsmeade that day and ran through the corridors. I didn't know were James would be exactly, but I needed to find him. I needed to tell him something.

I was just turning the corner on a 4th floor corridor when I heard a small moan. I wasn't that interested to know what it was but my curiousness got the best of me.

I slowly and quietly walked back round the corner. It was coming from an empty store cupboard. I cautiously made my way to it and cautiously opened the door.

"…Sirius I- HOLY SHIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" My jaw dropped to the ground. The sight in front of me made me want to throw up my breakfast. Sandy was leaning against a wall with a head full of messed up hair and a face full of smudged lipstick. Sirius was standing in front of her, hand half up her top and leg rubbing up against her own.

"What the…"

"Lily I can explain"

"You little hore!"

"Lily I-"

"So this is why you didn't want to come to Hogsmeade. So you can shack up with this…thing!"

"Hey Evans, I'm not a thin-"

"SHUT UP BLACK!" I screamed.

"Ok then"

"Look Lily, you have to understand why I did this"

"You promised me Sandy, we made a deal!"

"I didn't know you were going to choose what you did, did I!"

"Well you should have kept it into consideration!" I yelled at her, I could almost feel the veins in my forehead burst.

"Look Evans, I don't think this is really any of your-"

"I went out with James Potter for you!" I finally screamed. Then I stepped back and gasped for air. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes and I wiped them away franticly with the back of my hand.

"I knew it was too good to be true" No…no not now. I turned round slowly and came face to face with…

"James"

"I knew it; I knew there had to be a catch"

"No James, I really did want to go out with you, I promise I-"

"Save it Lily, if you didn't like me you could have just said, but to use me like that I just…I don't know what I ever saw in you Lily" I could see now that me and Richard Jenner weren't that different at all.

"But James" Tears were streaming down my cheeks by now and I could feel the breath getting caught in my throat.

"I said save it"

"But James…I _love_ you!" I yelled at him. "I love you James" I felt my knees start to give in and I stumbled. James hands shot out and he steadied me. "I love you so much" I grabbed onto him for dear life.

"Lily…I just-"

"Please James, I'm so sorry"

"Lily…I just don't love you"

"But James-"

"Lily…I _adore_ you" I smiled through my tears and reached up. Then I kissed him. The world seemed to stop for a moment; it was just me and him. And it was sooo good. The best experience Lily Evans had _ever_ had.

* * *

**So...this is the last chappie...should i carry on? Should I do a sequel? Whatever you want...please read and review, thanx :D**

**This is EmO-pEaNuT-bUtTeR-cUp over and out!**

**To ThE pReTzEl StAnD! **

* * *


End file.
